Rebellion
by applecoral
Summary: Avengers High School AU. Natasha Romanoff is the new girl and catches the attention of a certain Clint Barton. As they begin to date, Natasha realizes that Loki Laufeyson, the school's bad boy, is the one she really wants to be with. Clint/Natasha moving towards Loki/Natasha.
1. The First Day

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: This is going to be a BlackFrost (Loki/Natasha) fic, but it's starting out as Clint/Natasha (which I am okay with) and gradually moving onto a Loki/Natasha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now. **

* * *

**The First Day**

The fifteen year old Natasha Romanoff walked up to her new school, Riverview Secondary. It was September and it was only the first day. Natasha used to live in Russia, but her mother's job had reassigned her to New York City. So that was why Natasha knew no one at this school and was only entering at 10th grade.

"I'll see you at home for dinner okay?" Her mother waved a goodbye and drove off. Natasha breathed and tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear. Hopefully Riverview wasn't going to suck. The young girl walked into the school to see friends running up to each other for hugs, guys were fist-bumping. Natasha went into the office to get her schedule and locker number. She was locker number 8 out of tons of others.

As Natasha stepped out of the office, she bumped into a quite fit chest. "Oh sorry." Natasha blushed as she looked up at the guy she bumped into. He had short, brunette hair and looked quite good.

"It's okay. Are you new here? Because I've never seen you before." The mystery man looked closer at Natasha.

"Yes, I am new. Tenth grade, starting this year; Natasha Romanoff." She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clint Barton. I'm in eleventh grade, but you can hang out with me and my friends at lunch if you want." Clint shook her hand. Her first friend at Riverview; Natasha was quite happy on the inside, but her face betrayed no emotion.

"Sure…see you then?" Natasha smiled shyly. Clint nodded and walked into the office.

* * *

It was lunch. The cafeteria was serving spaghetti and meatballs, which was what the young redhead got. Natasha was kind of nervous about eating with Clint and his friends. What if they were total assholes? Or tried to hit on her?

"Natasha!" Clint waved her over. Slowly, Natasha walked over to his table. It was inhabited by males, with the one exception of a girl with long brown hair making out with a muscular guy with slightly long blonde hair and a girl with strawberry blonde hair typing on her phone.

"Hey, Clint." Natasha approached the table. It seemed like the typical "popular" table that everyone wanted to sit at. Suddenly, Natasha was quite unsure if she wanted to sit with them; she was used to just being with one or two friends and that was fine.

"Come sit. Tony, move your ass over!" A dark haired guy moved over, still eating his shawarma.

"Thanks." Natasha set her tray of food down.

"Who's this?" The other buff blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Natasha Romanoff; she's a year younger than us, but she's new and all." Clint explained.

"Taking in hot and lost little redheads now, Clint?" Tony looked suggestively at Clint.

Natasha rolled her eyes. She was perfectly fine of taking care of herself and certainly didn't need Clint to pity her as the new girl. Feeling ridiculed, Natasha got up and abruptly left, tears brimming in her eyes.

Clint soon caught up to her, being very fit. "I'm sorry. Tony's always an asshole like that."

"It's just…I've never had many friends before, and it looks obvious that your table is the typical 'popular' table and I don't want to be pitied as the new girl with no friends." Natasha choked a bit.

"Natasha, I don't just invite _anyone_ to sit at our table. You seem special, not just because you're new. You have certain…fiery aura about you and I love that. You seem unique and stand out in a good way." Clint rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you." Natasha blushed.

"The rest of us have done far worse." Clint led her back to sit down.

"Little redhead, didn't realize how sensitive you were." Tony said. It sounded as close to an apology that Natasha would get, because Tony Stark _never_ apologized.

"I'm fine." Natasha shrugged.

"So let me introduce you to everyone, that's Tony, you've met him, Bruce is the one reading, Steve is the blonde not making out, Thor is the one making out with Jane, his girlfriend and Pepper is addicted to her phone." Clint pointed to everyone, who either waved or gave a little sound of recognition.

"Unlike you, Clint, I'm actually getting everything of mine organized for the school year." Pepper looked up and glared.

Thor stopped making out long enough to look at Natasha. "Greetings, Lady Natasha."

"Does he always talk like that?" Natasha whispered to Clint.

"He's European." Clint shrugged.

"Natasha, hand me your phone." Pepper extended her hand.

"Why?" Natasha gave her an odd look.

"One more thing, don't question Pepper. She always does something for a reason and she isn't going to do anything bad to it." Clint whispered.

"Okay…" A phone with a black swan sticker (The Lying Game ftw!) was placed into Pepper's palm.

"Tony, Bruce and Jane are in your year. So you'll see some familiar faces." Pepper handed Natasha's phone back after five short minutes. "I just added everyone's phone numbers and other contact information to you phone, just in case."

"Thanks." Natasha smiled. Tired of her lunch, Natasha got up to dump the rest of her unfinished food and waved a good-bye. Slightly distracted by the thought of Clint, Natasha crashed into someone and her food spilled all over the two of them. Clint rushed over to Natasha's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. Natasha turned to the one she crashed into. He was a tall pale guy with slicked back dark hair which had a noodle hanging from it.

"Yeah, slightly dirty, but I'll live." Natasha was covered in sauce, making her look like she was bleeding.

"Loki, what's your problem?" Clint glared at Loki.

"Just your little girlfriend who crashed into me and spilled her food all over me." Loki glared back.

"Clint, it's okay; I'm not hurt or anything, I just need to wash this off."

"Yes, _Clint._" Loki mimicked Natasha. "Listen to your little girlfriend."

_I'm not that little! Why does everyone keep calling me little!_ Natasha thought angrily in her head. She might have been a tad shorter in size, but Natasha did have "pretty big boobs", as her friend Sophie had said.

Clint glared at Loki one final time before Thor came to hold him back before any punches were thrown.

Jane went over to Natasha, "I have some extra clothes you can borrow."

* * *

Natasha came out of the changing stall after her shower in Jane's extra clothes; a low cut black top and skinny jeans that showed off her curves.

"So Natasha, why doesn't a pretty little thing like you have a boyfriend?" Jane asked.

"I did have one, Alexei, but we broke up after I moved here." Natasha explained.

"Well Clint is going to be glad." Jane remarked. Seeing Natasha's incredulous look, she added, "He obviously has a crush on you!"

"I…he…we…we've only known each other for a day." Natasha said lamely. It was obvious that she liked him back.

"So? Lots of great relationships happen in days…or less." Jane smiled.

Feeling slightly awkward by now, Natasha changed the subject. "So who's the guy who crashed into me?"

"Loki? He's Thor's younger adopted brother and also in our year."

"Clint seemed really worked up after Loki crashed into me."

"Well, Clint used to have a girlfriend before you, Kate Bishop. They were really in love, until one day, she left him for Loki. Clint has still been sore about it since and that's why he _really_ hates Loki." Jane explained.

Natasha was about to ask more, but Pepper popped in. "You done? Wow, Natasha, you look great." Jane and Natasha walked outside, to where the guys were waiting. Their reactions were quite funny. Clint's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, Tony was obviously staring at Natasha's breasts until Pepper elbowed him, even Steve was staring a bit, turning red also. Thor was busy kissing Jane _again_ and Bruce was mostly immersed in his book.

"Looks like you've quite a lovely little redhead." Tony nudged Clint.

Clint opened his mouth to say something, probably about the spaghetti incident, but the bell rang. Everyone rushed off to class after saying a quick see you later.

* * *

After school, Natasha went to her locker to find standing there.

"Hey Clint, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, this is my locker." He pointed to the number 7 on the locker.

"Really? This must be a coincidence; mine is number 8." Natasha opened it.

"Awesome, now we can see each other between classes too. The rest of our lockers are just a bit back." Clint pointed behind him, where the rest of the group was indeed opening lockers 1 to 6.

"That's awesome." Natasha nodded.

"We usually meet at Tony's house after school; do you wanna come along?" Clint asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you there, since Pepper has put everyone's addresses and phone numbers in here." She held up her phone.

"Tony has a chauffeur." Clint insisted.

"I still have to drop off a form at the office."

"If you're sure, then see you there. You'll ride in Tony's car eventually, and it is awesome!" Clint smiled as he ran to meet the others at the front, who already started to walk in the direction of the parking lot.

Natasha closed her locker to see Loki leaning on the locker on the other side of her.

"Natasha, was it?" He purred. It sounded very attractive, especially with his soft, European accent.

"Yeah, and you're Loki." Natasha face-palmed on the inside; that made her sound like a stalker! Luckily Loki didn't notice this.

"I wanted to apologize for today's lunch fiasco."

"It's okay, it was partially my fault."

"I heard you are also in the tenth grade, is this true?"

"Yup, starting this year; I guess we'll be in some of the same classes huh?"

"Yes. I hope so. It was nice meeting you. Have a nice day, Natasha." Loki smirked and walked off to the parking lot, his long legs carrying him across the hall and out the door quickly. A moment later, the revving of a motorcycle was heard and drove off.

_He's not so bad._ Natasha thought after Loki left.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?" Clint greeted as Natasha stepped into Tony's huge mansion.

"Just something happened in the hallway, nothing to worry about." Natasha didn't want to mention Loki to Clint after the lunch incident.

"Hey, little redhead, welcome to Stark Mansion!" Tony called from the impossibly long sofa. There were soda cans littered all over the floor and two large pizzas were sitting on the coffee table; the steam still evaporating.

"It's pretty awesome." Natasha sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza. Three more empty boxes of pizza sat in the corner.

"Thor and Steve eat a lot." Clint shrugged after seeing what Natasha was gazing at.

Looking back to the very large flat screen TV, Tony seemed to be watching the Olympics.

"Hey, little redhead, if you were in the Olympics, what category would you be for?" Tony turned to Natasha.

"I guess gymnastics. I've been taking lessons for that and ballet since I was 4." Natasha blushed a little.

"Then you need to try out for the cheerleader team. You would make a great addition to the team if you've been taking lessons from a young age." Jane added.

"Not to mention look great in a short little cheer- ow!" Tony was cut off as he was elbowed in the side by Clint.

By the end of the day, Natasha had learned that Steve and Thor were on the football team, Jane was Captain of the cheerleading team, Bruce was a mathlete and Clint was on the archery team. Pepper was simply too busy for teams and Tony always managed to get himself kicked off any team or club that he joined.

Unfortunately, Natasha couldn't stay for dinner at Tony's house as she had promised her mom she would be home for dinner.

"It's dark out. I'll drive you home." Clint led Natasha to his car. She couldn't argue with that, as it was quite dark already and her mom would want her to be safe coming home.

"Thanks." Natasha smiled as Clint arrived at her house. It was gotten at a great price. It was nice, a two bedroom place. Very simple, as Natasha's dad had died when she was 10.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Clint scratched the back of his neck. It was quite obvious that he liked Natasha.

"Bye. See you at lunch." Natasha waved goodbye as she stepped inside the house.

* * *

Mrs. Romanoff mostly asked Natasha about school and why she was wearing such a _low-cut shirt and skinny jeans_.

"I had crashed into someone and our food went flying. Jane, one of the girls I met, let me borrow her clothes." Natasha explained.

Natasha's mother still raised her eyebrow in doubt, but said nothing more. Later, when Natasha was getting ready for bed, her phone bleeped, signalling a text. It was Jane.

_Hey you asleep?_

_-Jane_

_Not yet. And thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. I'll bring them back to you tmr._

_-Nat3_

_KK. See you tmr. GTG._

_-Jane_

Natasha set her phone into her dock and went to bed, having dreams of Clint, her new friends, and surprisingly, Loki.

* * *

**Author's Note: So hopefully that didn't seem short! I am so excited to write this! Unless I start to get bored...hopefully it won't happen, but I seem to have the attention span of a two year old on caffeine. Don't worry, I am still going to be working on my Assembling Required story. Hopefully I can balance the two without forgetting!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	2. Trying Out

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Trying Out**

Natasha decided to walk to school the next day. She didn't live too far away from Riverview and Mrs. Romanoff didn't have time to drive Natasha. As Natasha arrived at the school, it was still quite early, so she sat down on a bench. Waiting for whom, the redhead didn't give it much thought. Only a small group of girls in short skirts and very low tops were there, gossiping, most likely about Natasha, the new girl.

The engine of a motorcycle woke Natasha out of her daydream. The driver parked in the closet spot to the school. The helmet was taken off and a head of black hair was revealed. It was Loki.

"Good morning Natasha. What are you doing at school this early?" Loki sat down next to Natasha. A small squeal could be heard from the group of girls. It was probably because of Loki.

"I could ask the same about you."

"I always come at this time. Not many people arrive this early." Loki explained.

"Except for them." Natasha pointed to the group of girls, who glared at her, but waved to Loki, who didn't try to smile or wave back, but instead turned back around.

"And you. So why are you here so early?" Loki asked again.

"I left the house early and I don't live too far from here." Natasha said.

"How interesting."

"If you're only 15, how do you have a licence?" Natasha changed the subject.

"I have my ways." Loki smirked.

Natasha didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. Eventually, the group of girls came over and tried to flirt with Loki, but he didn't return their advances. Clint's car drove up.

"Hey, Clint." Natasha smiled.

Loki, seeing Clint, decided to go inside the school and the group of girls followed, flocking to him like bees on honey.

"Was that Loki?" Clint looked over at the doors.

"Yup." Natasha nodded.

"Are you friends or something?" Clint asked.

"We were just talking because we both came early."

"Looks like he decided to talk to some other people." Clint pointed to where Loki and the girls were, he clearly flirting with them; a complete change of his personality than when he was sitting with Natasha. So who was the real Loki?

"Looks like it." Natasha tensed a bit. She felt slightly betrayed.

Steve and Thor ran up, covered in sweat.

"Morning run again?" Clint asked.

"Gotta keep in shape." Steve gave a nod to Natasha.

"Another football game is going to be soon." Thor said, his way of talking reminding Natasha of Loki.

They jogged off again. Clint and Natasha decided to go inside and hang around their lockers. Unfortunately, Loki was also there, at his locker flirting with the group of girls again.

"So are we going to hang out at Tony's again?" Natasha asked as soon as she reached their lockers.

"We always do. It's pretty much drinking, talking and the occasional game of truth or dare." Clint replied.

More and more people started to arrive, as class was going to begin soon. Natasha saw Jane and ran up to her. "Here are your clothes back. Thanks again."

"No problem. Oh and tryouts for cheerleading are at lunch today, okay?"

Natasha nodded and went to her first class as the bell rang.

* * *

Having science with Bruce and Tony made life easier. It wasn't exactly one of Natasha's best subjects, so luckily Bruce was there to help. Tony just did his stuff and lay back relaxing in his chair when he was done.

"I finally get it!" Natasha exclaimed a bit too loudly as she finally understood.

Unfortunately, the bell rang again, signalling the break, so she didn't have the chance to show off her new understanding.

* * *

"How was science?" Clint asked as Natasha switched her books out.

"Fun with Bruce. How was English?"

"Full of English." Clint cracked a smile and Natasha also smiled.

The bell rang again and Natasha went off, waving a goodbye.

* * *

It was lunch and Natasha was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, while all the other ones were trying to look pretty in jean shorts and tight shirts. Everyone who knew gymnastics knew that it wasn't ideal wear for cheerleading. It was hard to move around in such constricting clothing. Jane was dressed in her captain's outfit, which was of the school colours dark blue and black.

Some girls trying out changed into shorts that looked loose and wore baggier t-shirts. Looks like they did their research. Out of the 16 that tried out, only 7 made it through. Jane clearly had high expectations.

Wiping her palms on her shorts, Natasha began what she remembered ever since the age of five. Backflips, cartwheels and of course, the cheers. When she finished, the clapping was quite loud. Natasha looked over at the bleachers. Clint and his friends were there, along with Loki. He was quite confusing; was he there for Natasha, who he seemed to be friendly with this morning, or the slutty girls who were glaring at Natasha's talent. Unfortunately, they had made it through to be on the team.

"Wow, Natasha. When you said you were taking lessons since childhood, you weren't kidding. That was very amazing." Jane walked up to Natasha, beaming.

"Thanks." Natasha blushed.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Congrats, Nat." It was Clint.

"Nat?"

"My new nickname for you."

"Awesome." Natasha smiled. "Anyways, I have to shower. See you guys at lunch?"

Their entire group was here and Tony nodded. "See you later, little redhead."

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Natasha stepped into the lunchroom and got a meatball sub, today's special. She was greeted with smiles and congratulations as she sat down.

"Thanks guys." Natasha blushed. She wasn't used to getting so much attention.

"So anyway, let's go shop at the mall later today; you, me and Pepper." Jane turned to Natasha and Pepper.

"Girl shopping? I wanna go!" Tony was acting like a little child.

"What? Can't I spend a little time with my girlfriend?" He wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist and pulled her closer.

"You guys are dating?" Steve looked quite shocked.

"Yes we are. Finally Pepper realized I was too charming to resist and finally succumbed!" Tony grinned.

"Or that you kept sending me flowers every day." Pepper looked at Tony, who was blushing a bit.

"Well another good thing to celebrate." Bruce said.

"…so are we still going shopping or what?" Natasha asked.

"Of course we are." Pepper looked up from her phone. "I'm driving."

"So can I come too?" Tony looked hopefully at Pepper.

"If you have the patience to wait for us to try on clothes." Pepper kissed Tony's cheek.

* * *

After school, Natasha met Jane outside as Pepper went to get her car.

"So how's it going with Clint?" Jane asked.

"It's…going. We talked, but he wasn't being especially flirty or anything." Natasha pouted a bit. She really like Clint, but didn't know how to show it.

"Give it some time; Clint's been hurt before. He probably doesn't want you to be stolen away." Pepper's car drove up and they went in.

* * *

As expected, Tony was there, waiting with the other guys. At least they could help hold their bags.

Jane was a major shopaholic. She bought sweaters, hoodies, sweats, jeans and shorts. Guess it didn't matter what season it was; Jane would wear anything that matched. But she bought her new clothes all in fall colours, so that worked out okay. Of course, Thor helped Jane with her bags, being the good boyfriend he is.

"I usually have a major shopping spree every month to update my wardrobe. Of course you're now coming along." Jane told Natasha as they moved onto shoes.

After shoes, Tony suggested going into Victoria's Secret. Pepper agreed, but Tony had to stay outside. They did _not_ need a repeat of what happened last year.

Jane bought multiples of the same style of lingerie, just in various colours. Pepper chose some nighties. Of course, Natasha didn't know what she wanted to buy.

"You can get some perfume, or swimwear, or some sexy bras and panties." Jane suggested.

"Or I can just get all three." Natasha smiled. She got some perfumes, swimwear and black bras and panties.

When they walked out, the guys immediately stood up, finally done waiting.

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked.

"He got all red when we approached the store, so he went with Bruce to the bookstore." Tony said.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." Clint declared.

* * *

Thor got a burger, Tony and Clint got fries, and Natasha ordered a hot dog, Pepper had salad and Jane got sushi. They found a table to sit down and everyone started to eat.

"Should we get Bruce and Steve?" Natasha asked as she devoured her hot dog quickly.

"Texted them already." Tony said through a mouthful of fries.

Everyone finished their food and said their goodbyes.

"Do you wanna hang out at the park?" Natasha asked Clint. It was still early, so they would have time to hang out before she had to go home.

"Sure. Let's go." Clint jingled his keys, which were attached to little bow and arrow keychain; Natasha thought it was cute.

Ten minutes later, Clint and Natasha arrived at the park. The sun was still shining. Natasha rushed over to the swings; it was the first thing she would go on whenever she went to a park.

"Need a push?" He appeared behind her.

"Of course." Natasha smiled.

They swung around for a while before Clint mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. Suddenly, slender fingers pressed against Natasha's back and pushed. It didn't feel like Clint; she turned around. It was Loki.

"How nice to see you here, Natasha." He settled into the empty swing beside her.

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Natasha glared.

"I didn't know that being on a swing was illegal now." Loki put an innocent face on.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha asked, "Where's Clint?"

"Barton is in the washroom, stomach troubles."

"Where are your slutty girlfriends?" Natasha looked around and saw Clint running to the washroom, clutching his stomach. _So Loki isn't lying for once_, Natasha thought.

"Jessie and her friends? They are not my girlfriends; currently, I am one of Riverview's most eligible bachelors." Loki's eyes narrowed.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are. Then which Loki am I talking to? The flirty bachelor with Jessie and her friends, or the deeper Loki?"

"Which do you prefer?" Loki smirked.

"Right now, definitely the Loki from this morning, who didn't seem like such a player."

"I apologize; as the school's bad boy, I do have a reputation to uphold."

"That says a lot about you, don't you think?"

Loki was quite shocked. Usually, all girls were instantly attracted to him. But Natasha was different; she didn't really care about appearances or reputations or shallow things, unlike the typical girls that liked Loki. Girls like Jessie always agreed with Loki, to make him like them, but Natasha wouldn't try that. She would argue back, which made her attracting in Loki's eyes.

"When you look at me, what do you see?" Loki asked.

"A guy with long hair and skinny jeans." Natasha laughed a soft, tinkling sound that Loki wanted to hear every day.

"Like your stereotypical bad boy and rebel. Apparently, that is what makes me so attracting to the female population of our school." Loki faked annoyance.

"As if you don't enjoy the attention from them." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I actually don't; they can be so annoying at times."

"Are you even into girls?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I am straight. Did Barton ever tell you about Kate Bishop?" Loki exhaled.

"I heard about her. She used to date Clint, and then she left him for you." Natasha looked at Loki, who was shaking his head. "What? Isn't that the story?"

"Let me tell you the correct version of what happened with Kate. She did in fact used to date Barton, but she would often complain to me about how she didn't want to be with him. You would have heard that they were madly in love, but that is not the truth. In fact, they used to fight every day. Over what, Kate never said. One day, she just broke up with him. This time, their argument was about how Barton had heard rumours of Kate cheating with me. She was fed up and broke up with him because Barton didn't give her a chance to explain. He assumed the worst and still thinks I stole Kate from him." Loki explained, his face genuine.

"So where's Kate now?"

"She moved to California. And we never actually dated, just so you know."

"If you never dated anyone then…"

"I am still positive that I am straight. I just never found any girl that has my interest. Go ahead; tease me for never having a girlfriend, or having my first kiss." Loki said.

"It's not that embarrassing. You just haven't found the right one for you." Natasha reassured. She almost told Loki about never having her first kiss either, but for some reason, didn't.

"What about you, Natasha? Have you had a boyfriend?" Loki asked.

"When I was in Russia; his name was Alexei. We broke up after I moved. He wasn't all that great." Natasha said.

"Was he a good kisser?" Loki raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Actually…we didn't…" Natasha trailed off.

"I see." Loki swung around a bit.

"It didn't really count as kissing, I guess, unless you count me kissing his cheek an actual first kiss, because I don't really think that qualifies." Natasha blurted out.

"Well, I wouldn't count it, so Natasha Romanoff; you haven't had an official first kiss yet." Loki declared.

Natasha laughed. Loki could be funny when he wanted to.

"So I guess this is the real Loki." She said, referring to their conversation about the _real_ Loki.

"I guess so."

_Ping!_ Natasha's phone beeped; a text from Mrs. Romanoff.

"It's my mom; I have to go. See you tomorrow, Loki." Natasha waved and walked off, sending a text to Clint, saying she had to leave.

Luckily, her mom was just around the corner, so they drove home, making small talk. Another silent dinner later, Natasha unpacked her clothes that she'd bought today. As she lay in bed, only one question was on her mind.

_Would the real Loki ever surface more?_

* * *

**Author's Note: If the kissing thing seems confusing now, I think you'll start to get what I'm trying to say in later chapters.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	3. Date Night

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: I wrote this when I should have been sleeping. I am hoping I did not accidentally spoil anything in my insomniac state. Also, I made a little reference to the movie, if you catch it, good for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Date Night**

After the first period, Natasha found Clint waiting for her.

"Are you feeling better?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I am. Sorry about yesterday; it must have been the fries." Clint blushed.

"It's okay, I had to leave soon."

"Um…Nat?" Clint asked. "Do you maybe want to go on a date with me to the movies tonight?"

_His shyness makes him so adorable!_ Natasha thought.

"Of course!" She said, with a little too much enthusiasm. "I mean…it'd be cool."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six." Clint flashed a smile and walked off. Natasha had to take a few deep breaths. Her heart was beating madly in her chest; it almost made Natasha pass out. Clint Barton, one of the most popular boys in school, just asked her out on a date! She couldn't wait to tell Jane.

* * *

During her second class, Natasha could not focus at all. All she could think about was her date with Clint and what she was going to wear and what movie it would be and she hoped she would _not_ screw up their date.

The sound of a hand slamming down on the wooden desk woke Natasha out of her daydream and worrying.

"Miss Romanoff! Pay attention or I will have to send you to the office!" Mr. Coulson scolded.

"Professor, please don't strain yourself." Jane said. Their teacher had his arm in a sling and cast and bandages wrapped around his chest. The reason for this because Loki had accidentally ran him over with his motorcycle afterschool. Mr. Coulson had just been recently released from the hospital.

"Sorry, professor." Natasha blushed. She really needed to focus on class and less on her date with Clint. The date which he might kiss her…

_Pay attention or you're going to get in trouble. _Natasha told herself.

After forty extremely boring minutes, the bell finally rang. Natasha did a little cheer inside her head; she could tell Jane about her date later on tonight.

"Jane! I have something to tell you!" Natasha nearly crashed into Jane as she ran up to her friend.

"Clint finally asked you out?" Jane turned around.

Natasha gasped. "How did you know?"

"Clint told Steve, who told Pepper, who told Bruce, who told Thor and he told me." Jane grinned.

"Oh. That kinda ruined my big moment there." Natasha sighed.

"What are you guys going to watch?" Jane asked.

"Clint said he was going to text me about it later."

"Don't worry, Pepper and I will be there to help you get ready."

"Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" Natasha hugged Jane tightly.

"I know." Jane smiled.

* * *

Another tiring class with Professor Selvig, the history teacher, it was finally lunch. They were serving pizza, which tasted as hard as cardboard and salad, which was only slightly better than the pizza. In the end, Natasha decided to eat some salad.

"Hey, where's Tony?" Natasha noticed no self-centered aura at their lunch table.

"He's sick. It was the fries from yesterday." Pepper said. She sighed, missing her boyfriend.

"Wait, Clint, you also had fries. You seem…not as sick." Jane noted.

"That's because Tony ordered five plates of fries, and he also ate half of mine." Clint said. He moved slightly closer to Natasha, their thighs close to knocking.

"Steve, you and Bruce had left us yesterday. What happened?" Thor asked Steve and Bruce.

"Steve can't handle Victoria's Secret. So I took him to the bookstore." Bruce answered. Steve blushed, remembering the awkwardness of being near the store.

"Can't handle women's clothing, Steve?" Clint teased.

"Well...they…intimates…" Steve blushed even harder. He really was innocent.

Natasha giggled; Steve would probably be too afraid to go shopping with his girlfriend, if he ever stopped blushing around girls.

"Nat, since we're both finished, do you want to go outside for a bit?" Clint asked.

"Let's go. As long as you don't ditch me again."

* * *

They walked outside. It was a bright and sunny day, which was slowly going to become less and less frequent, as winter was slowly approaching.

The two sat down at a nearby bench.

"So how was your day?" Natasha asked.

"Torture. But the highlight of my day is right now, being with you." Clint moved closer.

Natasha blushed. "Really? Mine isn't." Clint frowned, looking hurt.

"It was when you asked me out this morning." Natasha smiled.

"I hope to change that." Clint leaned closer to Natasha, but a high-pitched giggle caused him to turn around and look for the source. He frowned as he found where the giggle was coming from. Natasha followed his gaze and saw Loki. He was with Jessie, the annoying bitch. They were obviously flirting again. Looks like the real Loki hadn't found the courage to show himself yet.

"Loki's such a player." Clint glared, which went unnoticed by Loki.

"He doesn't seem so bad." The words came out before Natasha could stop them.

"Not so bad? He spilled spaghetti all over you on your first day and didn't even apologize!" Clint was getting louder.

"Yes he did." Natasha said in a quiet voice.

"What? When?" Clint looked her in the eye.

"Just after school on the first day."

"So are you friends now?"

"Why? What is so wrong with me making friends with him?" Natasha was getting angry. "You've never had to move schools at least 3 times a year! Because Clint Barton has never been the new kid no one knows! I don't even try to make friends anymore, because I'll probably have to move somewhere again! What are you, my mother, my boyfriend? No. I don't belong to you and you can't control who I make friends with!"

By now, everyone was staring at Clint and Natasha, including Loki, who seemed to sense something was very wrong by now. He wanted to go to Natasha, but the voice in his head was just saying no. Clint tried to reach out for Natasha, but she ran off, tears brimming in her eyes. All the pent-up anger just let out.

Natasha reached her locker and she sank to the ground. Tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She really liked Clint, but who was he to tell her the friends she could and couldn't make? Footsteps ran forward.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't mean to upset you." Clint sat next to her.

Natasha didn't say anything; her voice would come out in choked sobs.

"I shouldn't have been so controlling. Loki and I…just have some bad history together." Clint continued. Natasha was still silent, tears sliding down her cheeks. Clint didn't know what to do; Kate never really cried. So he just hugged her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her closer. Natasha was slowly getting better; she was calming down and thinking clearly again. After five minutes, Natasha pulled away and looked at Clint.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just needed to let it all out." Natasha managed to smile.

"I'm always here for you, but class is going to start soon." Clint let go.

"Thanks Clint." Natasha stood up to go freshen up in the washroom before going onto her next class.

* * *

When school ended, Natasha found Clint waiting for her again.

"We're still on for later today, right?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Natasha smiled.

"Great! So later at six, okay?"

Natasha nodded and smiled as Clint grinned and walked off, a little extra spring in his step. It was going to be an interesting date.

* * *

"Natasha, we are totally going to glamorize you!" Jane greeted as Natasha opened the door. Pepper was also there.

They all raced upstairs to Natasha's room, which was a good size. Jane immediately opened Natasha's closet and began digging through it for "date-worthy" clothing, as she had put it. Pepper mostly looked at the pictures and trophies for ballet and gymnastics.

"Natasha, I've found your date-worthy outfit." Jane pulled out a purple skirt that ended just above the knee with a dark blue blouse.

"We're just going to the movies." Natasha protested.

"But you still want to look your best." Pepper separated Natasha's freshly washed hair that smelled of strawberries into different parts, and began to curl as Jane looked at accessories and shoes to go with the outfit.

An hour of glamorizing later, Natasha came out, dressed in the purple skirt and blouse. Her long wavy hair was pinned back partly, showing a pair of navy blue earrings. Only the slightest bit of make-up was put on, as Natasha was already very beautiful naturally; but mascara and lip gloss did help. For shoes, Jane had chosen just a simple pair of black flats.

Mrs. Romanoff was going to be out for the night, so there was no gushing about how her little girl was finally growing up. Clint was at the door, dressed in a black blazer with a dark purple shirt underneath, as that was his favourite colour and he wore dark trousers. Hopefully it wasn't too over-the-top for just a simple date at the movies.

"Wow, Nat, you look amazing." Clint finally managed to say after staring for a good minute.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Silently, Pepper and Jane let themselves out through the back door. They had done an amazing job with Natasha.

* * *

"We're watching _The Dark Knight Rises_, is that good with you?" Clint asked when they were in line.

"I have been dying to see it!" Natasha smiled.

"Great. Because I already got the tickets." Clint held up the tickets.

They got a large popcorn with a large sprite, with two straws. Clint had actually reserved seats and so they sat in the back, which made Natasha a bit nervous. Maybe Clint would try to kiss her.

Halfway through the movie, Clint turned to her. "Are you enjoying the movie?"

"It's really good so far." Natasha whispered back. A few times, they both accidentally grabbed each other's hand when trying to get popcorn. Clint finally got the courage to ask Natasha the one thing that had been on his mind.

"Nat, I really, really, really, really like you. We've known each other for a while now. Will you be my girlfriend?" Clint asked. He was very nervous, as the previous experience with Kate had hurt him.

"Clint…if only you'll be my boyfriend. I really like you too and I know how nervous you must be after the thing with Kate." Natasha smiled. She had been waiting for this for a while. For lack of a better phrase, Natasha was in love with Clint at first sight.

"So are we dating now?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, we are. Gosh, I feel like such an awkward kid right now." Clint exhaled.

"Do awkward kids get kisses?" Natasha planted a kiss on Clint's cheek.

"If you've moved around everywhere, have you been to France?" Clint smirked.

"Yup. It was fun. I know so many languages from moving." Natasha sighed. She really was good with languages.

"Then you must have learned how to french kiss." Clint grinned. He leaned in slowly, but was met with nothing.

"Clint…we are dating, but I just think that a movie theater isn't the best place for a first kiss." Natasha said, hoping Clint would understand.

"I understand. You want it to be more special." Clint nodded, although it was a bit harder to see in the dim light of the theater.

"But of course, I don't _really_ count cheek kisses as actual kissing…" Natasha grinned.

To make a long story short, Clint left the theater with lip gloss all over his face and Natasha did have a love bite on the side of her neck…

* * *

When Natasha got home, her heart was almost about to jump out of her chest. Natasha Romanoff, the not-so-very-popular girl, was dating Clint Barton, one of the most popular boys in school and star of the archery team. Looks like dreams could come true.

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry, this isn't the end! There will definitely be more drama to come! I haven't actually seen The Dark Knight Rises, so I didn't write anything. They may seem OOC, but this ****_is_**** an AU and they are teenagers. I'm only 13 and I've never been on a date, so I have no idea how it should go. Also, I think wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Converse is acceptable everywhere, so sorry for my probably unmatching outfit for Natasha!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	4. Miss Tutor

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: Chapter Four! Yay! I guess the title gives you an idea of what happens...**

**Now to address some of the reviews I got!**

**Yes, I am only thirteen, so I guess I am a bit inexperienced in writing. But I LOVE writing, so hopefully I'm doing okay.**

**I've never really been on a date, so I have no idea what they would say and stuff. And I actually do talk a lot during movies with my friends. I dunno, I am a very talkative person around people I know. If you ever see me at the movies, not like you actually know what I look like, but anyway, I will be whispering to my friends about stuff. Also, I didn't write "knew each other for a long time", I wrote a while. To me, a while could be from a short period of time to a long period. But sorry if that confused you.**

**Well, Jane had actually texted saying "You asleep?", not knowing if Natasha was awake or not, so she just wanted to see if her friend was awake and just to say hi. I do that a lot, I'll text, or respond to a text, then my friend will reply, but then has to go to bed. I actually just assume everyone does this...so yeah. Now I feel a bit weird...**

**Clint actually got sick from the fries. Tony too. And sometimes, I'll just write and post, but realize an error and have to write around it. I have a confusing writing style.**

**I hope this cleared up any questions about the chapters. If you're confused, you can just tell me and I'll explain or something**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Miss Tutor**

Natasha woke up bright and early. The excitement from last night still hadn't worn off. She pinched herself a few times just to make sure it wasn't a dream. _Ping! _It was a text from Clint.

_Morning Nat. Miss me?_

_-Clint_

Natasha smiled. She really did miss him.

_Always. Do u miss me?_

_-Nat 3_

_Can't get u out of my head._

_-Clint_

_:) brb gotta get ready_

_-Nat 3_

Natasha put her phone down to begin getting ready. Even though it was early, she still liked to shower and eat before relaxing a bit, then going to school.

* * *

Most of the way, Natasha was texting Clint. They talked about lots of things, from last night's date to Natasha's travels. She had moved around a lot, due to her mom's job. From London to Tokyo to France to Sydney, Natasha had visited all around the world and learned the languages.

_Which is ur favourite place to live?_

_-Clint_

_It used to be Russia, but now I think it's NYC_

_-Nat 3_

Natasha used to love Russia as it was her favourite place in the world, but Clint had changed that. New York City helped her meet Clint and it was amazing.

Finally arriving at the school, Natasha sat down at a bench. Unfortunately, Jessie and her posse were also here. They were part of the seven that made the cheerleading team and annoyed Natasha to no end.

Clint arrived at the school ten minutes later and greeted Natasha with a peck on the cheek. Whispers erupted behind them; Jessie and her girls were gossiping, probably about how close Clint and Natasha were. No one knew of their relationship except for their group of friends.

"Do you think Tony is going to be back today?" Natasha asked.

"If he actually bothers to get his lazy ass out of bed." Clint said. Tony would only sometimes come to school; if he didn't feel like it, then he would just skip. His father was too busy working and his mother only managed to convince Tony to get out of his room half the time.

"Makes me wonder if he actually is sick…"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but he'll be back eventually."

"Honestly, I kind of miss his sarcasm. Lunch is a bit dull without Tony." Clint admitted.

"It's been a day." She teased, but they were good friends, so it would make sense that Clint would miss him.

Clint shrugged. Then he leaned over and kissed Natasha's cheek.

"What was that for?" Natasha asked.

"Just for not being sick." Clint grinned.

* * *

It was Foreign Languages, which was most likely Natasha's favourite class, besides Home Economics. Cooking with Ms. Kitty was very fun, as she always made fun desserts in her class. Natasha was thinking about their latest project, fudge brownies, when the door opened.

Loki walked in as if he wasn't twenty minutes late. He just casually came in and sat at the desk in front of Natasha.

"Mr. Odinson! Why are you so late to my class?" Miss Hill screeched. She really hated when students were late for her class.

"Traffic problems; sorry, professor." Loki simply shrugged.

Miss Hill sighed. "See me after class."

At the end of class, Loki went up to the teacher's desk. Natasha was about to leave when Miss Hill called after her. "Miss Romanoff? Could you please come up here?"

"Mr. Odinson, you have been skipping my class ever since school started and so your grades in my class are dropping. If you don't get at least 90% on your next test, I will have no choice but to fail you. So I have made a decision: Miss Romanoff, who is top in my class currently, is going to be your tutor for this term." The professor explained.

Natasha didn't really know what to say. She was happy that Miss Hill trusted her to be Loki's tutor, but also worried about Clint finding out as Loki and he weren't the best of friends.

"Can you commit, Miss Romanoff?" Miss Hill turned to Natasha, who was still thinking. "Think of it as an extra-credit project."

"I guess I could tutor Loki…"

"Great. Now get out of my classroom." Maria ushered them out.

"So when should we have our session?" Natasha asked as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"When you are not off making out with _Barton._" Loki sneered.

"How did you find out?" Natasha blushed. "And we don't exactly make out…"

"I have my sources. And we can have the session tomorrow. I'll send you a text about where to meet." Loki smirked. He turned on his heel and walked off to the cafeteria. Natasha didn't really how hungry she was until she smelled hot dogs coming from the cafeteria.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Clint asked as Natasha sat down with her hot dogs covered in mustard and ketchup.

"Miss Hill wanted to see me after class." She replied, taking a big bite of her hot dog.

"Ew, you like covering your hot dogs with that stuff?" Tony wrinkled his nose. He clearly looked okay. Guess he decided to actually come to school today; that, or Pepper dragged him to school.

"Ketchup and mustard is perfectly acceptable to put on a hot dog, Tony." Steve glared. His hot dog had all the toppings and sauces on it.

"Steve's right. You're the only one with a naked hot dog." Bruce said.

"That's because you're a vegetarian and don't eat hot dogs, or there would be two naked sausages at the table." Tony snapped, and then grinned as his sexual mind realized what he really said.

"Tony, _why _are you grinning creepily?" Thor asked, finishing his fifth hot dog already.

"Thor…your mind is way too clean. I'm grinning because two naked sausages is like-" Tony was cut off as Pepper pressed her hand against his mouth to stop him from continuing the sentence.

"_Don't_ finish that sentence." Pepper's eyes narrowed. Tony's eyes widened and Pepper removed her hand; luckily, Pepper wasn't the kind of person to break her word and Tony was scared by that.

"So anyway, what did Miss Hill want to see you for? Aren't you the top student in Foreign Languages?" Clint asked.

"Oh, well, um, because sheaskedmetotutorLoki." Natasha said in one breath. She took another bite of her hot dog.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Clint leaned closer to Natasha.

"IhavetotutorLokiforForeignLa nguages." Natasha still didn't want to hear to Clint's reaction when he finally understood her.

"Natasha, it sounded like you just said that you have to tutor Loki for Foreign Languages." Jane said. Eight shocked faces stared back at the redhead, whose face was burning at the sudden attention.

"I did not know my brother need assistance in a class." Thor spoke. Loki really distanced himself from Thor.

"Uh, yeah. Miss Hill said that he was failing her class and since I am one of her top students, she assigned me to tutor him for the term or until he gets at least 90% percent on his next test." Natasha admitted. Clint was looking a bit angry. His girlfriend, having to tutor his enemy, who stole his ex-girlfriend, probably in a quiet place.

"If he tries _anything_ on you, just let me know and I'll gladly shoot an arrow at his ass."

"Good luck, little redhead." Tony reached over and patted her on the shoulder, giving her a pitying look. But Natasha believed that Loki wouldn't try anything…or so she hoped.

* * *

It was Natasha's first cheerleading practice. Jane had said she had an announcement to make, which made Natasha wonder what it was.

"Hey, girls!" Jane came over, bouncing with excitement. She was already dressed in her captain's uniform. "As you know, I have an announcement to make: I have decided to make Natasha my co-captain!"

A few half-hearted claps were heard. Since the team was just Jessie, her posse, Natasha and Jane and Jessie and her crew weren't all that fond of Natasha, only Jane and Natasha were excited about this news.

"Well great, favouritism." Jessie flipped her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No. I chose her because she _did_ do the best out of all of you, not because she is my best friend." Jane snapped.

Jessie rolled her eyes; what was her problem with Natasha?

"So let's start; we've wasted enough time." Jane clapped and everyone started with warm-ups and stretches. Their practice was mostly tumbling routines and cheers. The pyramid would be worked on in later practice. Natasha's favourite part was when they did a series of cartwheels with each of them shouting a letter from their school.

* * *

"Hey, Clint." Natasha greeted her boyfriend, who was sitting in the food court.

"How was practice?" He asked.

"It was okay, we practiced and Jessie was being a bitch." Natasha rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I got co-captain."

"That's great! Now, let's go." Clint stood up and linked his arms with Natasha.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"First, we're going to get ice cream, then I have to pick up a present for you, then we can meet up with the rest of the group at Tony's house." Clint smiled as they reached Purdy's, one of Clint's favourite ice cream shops. Natasha ordered a rocky road, and Clint ordered a bubble-gum flavoured ice cream.

"I just love ice cream~" Natasha gushed as she licked the icy goodness.

"Do you love it more than me?" Clint leaned over.

"Maybe. Rocky road, or Clint…it's a tough choice."

They were still playfully arguing by the time they arrived at Tiffany's.

"Wait here. I have a surprise for you." Clint walked inside, having finished his ice cream. Natasha patiently waited, finally having finished her treat. A few minutes later, Clint came out holding something behind his back.

"What is it?" Natasha peered behind his back, but he stepped out of the way.

"I noticed that your coin section of your wallet was breaking, so I got you this." Clint smiled, holding out the present. Natasha took it out of the bag; it was a heart shaped coin pouch with a long zipper and in Tiffany blue.

"Thank you so much, Clint!" Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint. She pressed her lips to his cheeks, which were starting to turn red.

"Well, you did need a new one and my cousin has an employee discount, so it was no problem. And you _are_ my girlfriend. You are worth so much more, Nat." Clint smiled. He really was the world's greatest boyfriend.

"Do you want to go meet up with the others now?" Clint asked.

"Sure." Natasha smiled, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

"Finally!" Tony greeted. "What took you guys so long?"

"Not everyone has the world's fastest car, Tony." Clint answered.

"Well, you missed half of _Mission Impossible – Ghost Protocol_ already."

"It's okay, I've already seen it. One of the characters looks a lot like you, Clint, but in an older version." Natasha grinned.

"Then let's start watching." Clint went to the living room and sat down. Steve was watching intently, Bruce had already seen it, Thor was paying too much attention to the food, Pepper was busy and having dinner with her cousins and Jane was leaning against Thor.

Eventually it was the end of the movie and Natasha had fallen asleep on Clint's shoulder, snoring softly.

"Wake up, Nat." He shook her a bit.

"I'm up, I'm up." Natasha shot up.

"Now that sleeping beauty is awake, let's play some truth or dare." Tony said. They all sat in a circle on Tony's soft carpet. Tony took out an empty bottle and placed it in the middle.

"I'm going first!" Tony declared, spinning the bottle first. It pointed at Steve. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um…truth, I guess."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Peggy Carter. Ninth grade, on the beach." Steve blushed.

"Wow, Rogers, I didn't know you could even hold a conversation with a girl long enough without being super awkward. And getting her to kiss you? Congrats." Tony grinned.

Steve spun the bottle and it pointed to Bruce.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with truth, because you have the most boring dares out of all of us."

"Have you ever…cheated on a test?"

"Once. But I was eight, so yeah." Six shocked faces stared back at him; Bruce was one of the most honest and good people they knew, besides Steve.

"Wow. Good little Bruce cheated on a test. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Tony said.

Next, Clint.

"Dare." Clint grinned.

"I dare you to…text Loki saying I love you. And you can't tell him it was a dare." Bruce smirked.

"Ugh, fine." Clint took his phone out and texted Loki. He got a reply thirty seconds later.

_Screw off, Barton._

"Happy?" Clint asked as the bottle was once again spun and landed on Tony.

"You know me, always dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear. And _please_ say you're wearing some today." Clint dared. When they had played truth or dare before, Tony would sometimes not wear underwear, because _it gave him a nice breeze down there_.

"Unfortunately, I am. No show today, people." Tony smirked as he flung his shirt over his head and unzipped his pants. Of course, Steve turned a bit red at this, as it was still awkward for him to see Tony in only boxers with black hearts on them. When asked about his choice of underwear, Tony simply shrugged.

The bottle of truth or dare spun again and pointed at Natasha. Another dare was sent out.

"I dare you to…dive into my pool with all your clothes on."

Tony led her and the group who followed along to his indoor pool. It was huge, Olympic sized and looked barely used. Natasha went to the diving board and did a flip in, almost splashing Tony, who was leaning very close to the pool.

Natasha resurfaced and she noticed Tony staring intently. Instantly, she felt awkward, wearing a white shirt and a black bra underneath, which showed. Luckily, Clint draped a towel around her and they went back into the living room.

The bottle stopped at Thor, who was shovelling chips into his mouth. "I pick truth."

"How far have you gone with Jane?"

Jane whispered into his ear to explain. With a completely serious face, he said, "Second base."

"I've gone further." Tony remarked.

"No need to go into detail, for everyone's sake." Clint's eyes widened. He knew all about Tony's reputation as a playboy.

"Can't handle it, Clint?" Tony grinned.

Clint rolled his eyes as Jane chose dare.

"I dare you to engage in a make-out with me as soon as we leave." Thor grinned.

"Thor, you are so boring." Tony sighed.

* * *

Natasha finally went home after a few more rounds of Truth or Dare. It ended when Tony's dad came out and said they were going out for dinner.

She checked her phone again; Loki did say he was going to text her with the tutoring details, but he never did. _Ping!_ Natasha's phone finally pinged.

_Natasha, we can meet after school at the library._

_-LOKI'D_

_Sure, I'll meet you by our lockers after school. And nice signoff._

_-Nat 3_

_As a child, I used to be quite mischievous. Yours is quite…friendly too._

_-LOKI'D_

_Yeah, Nat is a nickname that Clint uses and what my friend Sophie used to call me._

_-Nat 3_

_Well, it is getting late and I need to get my rest. Have a nice night, Natasha._

_-LOKI'D_

_Sweet dreams, Loki._

_-Nat 3_

Natasha set her phone down and snuggled deep into her blanket. Tomorrow was going to be fun…right?

* * *

**Author's Note: I am going to a wedding tomorrow, so I may not have time to work on a chapter. But the next chapter is going to be pretty fun. Loki and Natasha, in a library, maybe in a secluded cubicle...**

**And for the Clint and his gift thing, he is a very serious boyfriend. He takes his relationships very seriously, so that's why he would give Natasha a gift on their second date. Again, I have no idea how relationships work, so sorry if that seems weird.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	5. Dinner Surprises

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: This is my longest chapter so far, if you don't count my rambling in bold, which is composed of author's notes, disclaimers and ratings, so that's great! Do you guys think that the chapter length is too short or too long? Leave a review telling me what you think! And thanks so, so, so much for all the follows, favourites, and reviews I've gotten! Thank you all! Enjoy! Also, Ms. Kitty is Kitty Pryde from Marvel and she is a real character. From what I know, she's been in three of the X-Men movies, so just a little note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Dinner Surprises**

Natasha woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, it was Clint.

"Morning, Clint." Natasha greeted. "What's with the early wake-up call?"

"Nat? I'm not going to be at school today." Clint's tired voice sounded.

"Why? What happened?"

"My brother Barney had a cold too. And he spit in my drink, sneezed on my toothbrush and blew snot all over my room. He is such an asshole. Barney just can't stand being the only one sick.

"Just drink lots of water and sleep. I'll talk to you after school. Be careful." Natasha ended the call. Her day would probably suck since Clint was going to be away for the day. Hopefully he would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Mrs. Romanoff had already gotten used to Natasha walking to school, so she was usually leaving by the time Natasha woke up at six in the morning.

"See you, mom." Natasha waved as her mom went off to work. The younger redhead had already dressed in a cream-coloured long short-sleeved shirt that hugged her curves and black leggings underneath. It was a chillier day, so Natasha also threw on a scarf.

Natasha sat down on the couch, eating a piece of buttered toast. Nothing really good was on, so her toast was finished under three minutes. Slipping on a pair of black flats, Natasha headed out the door, also eating a bagel covered in chocolate sauce.

* * *

It was Ms. Kitty's class first. Today, they were making little American cupcakes. Natasha would have to remember to bring one for Steve, as he was _the_ most obsessed with everything that had to do with America.

"So we're just going to start by making a tin of regular cupcakes, then we can work on the icing part later. Now chop chop!" The teacher clapped her hands together as the class began making the base for the American flag cupcakes.

Natasha wasn't amazing at cooking, but she could still make some edible food, which was good for Mrs. Romanoff, as she was often the subject of Natasha's test cooking.

The cupcake base was finally done, and they started with the icing. First, red, white and blue icing. Three rings of red and white icing were made, followed by a little blue center and drawing a white star in the middle. Even though it looked nothing like the American flag, it still used the same colours and Steve often had this design on the cover of his binders and notebooks. Natasha continued doing this to eight other cupcakes.

"Natasha, your cupcakes look absolutely delicious!" Ms. Kitty praised.

"Thanks. It was actually based off of my friend Steve's design." Natasha blushed.

"Mr. Rogers? Tell him that he is a very artistic individual." The teacher went off to gush about another student's work.

* * *

At lunch, Natasha took her cupcakes out of the Home Economics classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys. I've got a surprise!" Natasha chirped.

"What's up, little redhead?" Tony asked.

"During cooking, we made cupcakes and they're America themed. I made one for each of you. And Steve, I used your design for the icing and Ms. Kitty called you an artistic individual." Natasha took a cupcake out and handed one to each of her friends.

"Thanks, Natasha." Steve blushed.

"Um, Natasha? You made an extra cupcake. Clint isn't here today, remember?" Jane pointed out.

"Damn. Now I have an extra cupcake." Natasha groaned.

"I shall eat it for you, Natasha!" Thor reached over, but Natasha slapped his hand away.

"I'm going to go give this to a friend. Enjoy your cupcakes." She walked away.

On Riverview's rooftop garden, sat a lonely boy with very black hair, eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Loki." Natasha came up, holding the extra cupcake.

"Hello, Natasha. How did you know to find me here?" Loki looked up.

"It's a quiet place up here, and you're never seen eating in the cafeteria, except for the first day." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Welcome to the rooftop garden." He stretched his hand around, giving Natasha a look of the garden.

"Thanks. So, I made an extra America themed cupcake…Do you want it?" Natasha asked, holding the treat out.

"I have a sweet tooth, so thank you." Loki bit into the cupcake and groaned in delight softly, which sent shivers up and down Natasha's spine.

"Glad to see you're enjoying the cupcake." Natasha sat down next to Loki.

"It tastes so good. If you ever have pudding, give it to me."

"You like pudding?"

"It is my most favourite food. I have a mini-fridge stocked with pudding at home."

"But you look so skinny! Isn't pudding fattening?"

"Yes, I am not as muscular as Thor, but I am not that skinny." Loki looked offended and a bit hurt.

"Sorry. But pudding can be fattening and you totally don't look fat." Natasha gave Loki a slow look up and down his body.

"Thank you, I suppose." Loki smiled a little.

"Anyway, I should get back downstairs. Maybe I'll join you tomorrow. Bye, Loki." Natasha stood up and went down the stairs, but not before giving a sweet smile and a wave to Loki.

* * *

At the end of the day, Natasha found Loki leaning against his locker with a smirk.

"Natasha. So I see Barton is away today." He said.

"Yup, so today, there won't be any distractions later at the library..." She smiled softly.

"Do you have a ride?" Loki asked.

"Well usually Clint drives me, but he's not here, so no." Natasha replied.

"I have a motorcycle; I'll drive you unless you have a fear of motorcycles." Loki grinned. "But I do warn you, I drive extremely fast."

"I think I'll be okay."

They went into the parking lot, where Loki's motorcycle was there. It was black, just like the owner's hair. Two green helmets were in the trunk compartment. Loki climbed on, strapping his helmet on. Natasha hooked her leg over the other side and sat down, putting the other helmet on.

"You may want to hold on." Loki instructed, as he started up his motorcycle. Natasha leaned over, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against his back.

Loki wasn't lying; he really was a fast driver. He might have broken a few laws on the way to the library, which made Natasha tighten her grip around him a bit more.

"Natasha, your grip could rival a boa constrictor's." Loki coughed a bit.

"Sorry. You _were_ driving very fast and it was kind of terrifying." Natasha blushed. She felt bad for probably bruising Loki.

"I did warn you." Loki grinned.

Natasha playfully slapped Loki on the arm and led him into the library. They found a good quiet cubicle, located in a far corner of the library.

"So why have you been skipping?" Natasha asked.

"Do you really have to know?" Natasha nodded. "It began with learning of my adoption. This was quite a long time ago, but I had learned when I was in the hospital. Blood tests happened, the secret came out and it was devastating. My entire life, a life, which is why I began skipping. Since I was viewed as the black sheep, I decided to _become_ the black sheep, or more than I already was. I skipped to uphold my reputation and it was just one lie after another."

"Loki…it's okay. It doesn't matter if you were adopted; you wouldn't be different besides blood relations." Natasha laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Loki was looking so sad; it made her heart break a little.

"Let's just start the lesson, shall we?" Loki stiffened, his moment of weakness gone.

"Yeah, sure." Natasha took her blue notebook out of her bag, which had a label with "Foreign Languages" written across the top.

"You are clearly very organized."

"I like to be neat and in control." Natasha shrugged as she opened the first page, where she wrote assignments.

"We've been doing mostly French, Spanish and German for the first while." Loki nodded.

"I'm just supposed to go over this with you, so let's start with French first. Now repeat after me."

They went through basic greetings and phrases that would be needed if you ever went to where the language originated. By the time they finished studying and reviewing, it was already six and Natasha was supposed to make dinner for herself, as Mrs. Romanoff was going to be working late.

Natasha was already walking off, but Loki called her back.

"It's getting dark. I'll drive you home." Loki said.

"It's okay, I can walk."

"But I insist. It's not very gentlemanly to let a lady walk home alone in the dark."

"So it's gentleman Loki now, hm?"

"Yes, so put the helmet on, tell me your address, and I'll drive you home." Loki insisted. "And I won't go as fast this time."

"Okay, I'm convinced." Natasha said as she pulled the helmet on and sat down after Loki. She told him her address and he drove off. This time, he was going slower and it was kind of comforting. Natasha pulled herself closer to Loki a bit, as it was cold and he was radiating warmth. She couldn't see it, but Loki had blushed a bit.

Finally, they reached Natasha's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Natasha smiled as she pulled off the helmet and shook her head, loosening the long hair and messing it up a bit.

"You have this piece of…here." Loki reached off and smoothed a curl back to the other side, making Natasha blush at the close contact.

"Oh, thanks. Um…are you expected for dinner at home?" Natasha asked.

"No. Actually, I have a…different living situation which is a story for another time, but no, I have no special plans for dinner." Loki said.

"Well, I'm actually making my own dinner since my mom is going to be working late, so…would you like to join me for dinner?"

"If you would have me." Loki smiled and parked his motorcycle on the sidewalk.

Natasha opened the door, with Loki following inside. Luckily, the Romanoff household wasn't very messy, because of Natasha's organizational skills.

"Your home is very nice." Loki smiled as he took his sneakers off.

"Thanks. So what should we have for dinner?" Natasha asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Natasha's main floor was very open space, so Loki could hear her very clearly.

"You decide. I don't know what you have in your refrigerator." Loki sat down on Natasha's couch, his long legs spread out and sitting in a very distracting position.

"Let's make spaghetti and meatballs, in honour of our first day meeting. And do you always sit like that?" Natasha took some food out.

"It will certainly be a lovely meal. And yes, I do. Does it bother you?" Loki grinned, turning his head around.

Natasha sighed. "It's…a distraction. You can turn the TV on if you want."

"I don't usually watch television. I am actually going to help you with our meal."

"It's okay. I can make spaghetti and meatballs."

"I don't doubt it, but I'm not used to just sitting around while someone cooks for me." Loki got the meatballs out of the freezer.

"Well then, you can cook the meatballs while I make the noodles and sauce."

"Just like a married couple, hm, Natasha?" Loki grinned and nudged her playfully.

"You wish, Loki." Natasha smiled back and started to cook the noodles. She started making the sauce from scratch, instead of just sauce from a jar, because scratch always tasted better. Even if the meatballs were store bought.

They soon made successful spaghetti and meatballs after some more small talk and almost overcooking the spaghetti. Natasha and Loki sat in front of each other, eating their delicious meal.

"This is very good." Loki complimented after taking a sip of wine. Luckily, it wasn't too strong and wouldn't get them drunk.

"You remember that you helped make this, right?"

"Yes, and I am quite a good chef, don't you think?"

"The meatballs are good." Natasha smiled, taking a gulp of her drink, also wine. Usually, Natasha wouldn't have broken into her mother's liquor cabinet, but such good-tasting spaghetti couldn't just be eaten with plain old apple juice or soda. It tasted bitter, as it was her first drink of alcohol.

"The sauce and noodles are delicious too. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Loki asked.

"My mom worked late a lot, and so I learned how to take care of myself. Cooking, cleaning, the usual stuff." Natasha explained. "And what about you? You seem to know your way around a kitchen."

"Living in my own apartment, one must learn the basic needs and such."

"Don't you live with Thor and your family?" Natasha asked, noticing Loki tense when she mentioned _your_ family.

Loki glared at the redhead. Although they were becoming closer friends, it was still personal.

Natasha blushed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Seeing Natasha's embarrassed state, Loki softened. "It is alright. After I discovered my true origins, I didn't want to associate with Thor and his family for much longer. I had a large sum of money in my account, so I bought an apartment just near the edge of the city. I live alone, so I learnt how to cook also. I couldn't be living off take-out every night."

"Oh. I see."

"I might take you there one day. The view is beautiful at night and not too loud. Also, if you go up on the roof or balcony, you can hear the airplanes fly over. It's very relaxing to me." Loki finished his wine. He was turning a bit red now and slightly drunk.

"I would love to." Natasha also drank the rest of her wine. She was a bit dizzy by now.

The dishes were put in the dishwasher and Natasha and Loki sat down on the couch, with just an old movie playing. Loki was sitting with his legs spread out again and Natasha had her feet tucked under her.

"You know, Loki? You're actually really nice." Natasha giggled and hiccupped.

"I could say the same about you, Natasha." Loki said, a slight smile on his face.

"I mean it. You're great. And I really really like you for that." Natasha moved closer to him, staring at his shining green eyes with her piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you. I also admire you."

"But I don't like you in that way. I like-like you." Natasha was very close to Loki, the tips of their noses almost touching.

"Natasha, you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying." Loki blushed a bit.

"I do know what I'm saying. And I'll show you what I mean." Loki was about to help her to bed, but a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. Closing his eyes, Loki decided to throw away his cares and pressed up closer to Natasha, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. Natasha had placed a hand on his cheek and had another in his hair, which was not greasy at all, but instead, soft like a marshmallow.

They were still kissing when the alcohol effects had consumed Natasha and left her passed out on Loki.

"Ah, Natasha. I told you that you were drunk." He slipped one arm behind her knees and holding her by her neck, carrying her bridal style. Loki made his way up the stairs, finding Natasha's room, which had a _Swan Lake_ poster on the door. The door was open and Loki stepped into her bedroom. Carefully placing her on the bed and tucking her under the covers, he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Natasha." He murmured into Natasha's hair, smoothing it back. Quietly, Loki closed the door behind him and went downstairs. He collected his things and closed the front door. Finding the spare key that Natasha had gotten from the potted plant, he locked the door and drove off into the night, thinking about what he had just did. Loki had just shared his first kiss with Natasha, who also shared her first kiss with him. It would have been completely acceptable, had Natasha not had a boyfriend, Clint.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, there is finally some Loki/Natasha action! I do not know what alcohol is really like, but I assume it's bitter the first time and gets better gradually. Also, I have no idea what kissing is like, so that probably was not accurate. Also, this is Natasha's first time actually drinking, so she is probably very woozy and drunk easily. Loki has had a bit more experience, being a bad boy he is. And what will Clint think _if_ he finds out that Loki and Natasha kissed? And it was their first kiss.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	6. Truth and Lies

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and it's not too OOC. Natasha probably seems full of non-badassness, but this is an AU and she's not all tough and cold and hardened. Also, thanks to everyone who is following ****_Rebellion_**** and has favourited this and for all 19 reviews I got! Thanks so much!**

**Now to address reviews on chapter 5:**

** Demian1994, I don't speak spanish, sorry. Google Translate isn't much help either, so I don't know what your review says. Sorry about that.**

** Guest, I'm glad you like it! It means a lot to say that you want to read more!**

** MistakenMagic, I definitely want to see a picture of Loki and Natasha on his bike together, like, I would freak out if I saw a drawing or something! Loki's apartment will be making an appearance in a later chapter, so keep an eye out for that!**

** Some advice here, You are correct: I just turned thirteen in July and am not yet in high school, so all I know about it is from movies. Foreign Languages is actually a class I made up, if you see in Assembling Required. I mean, it is fan FICTION, so nothing is that accurate to real life. Their lunch period, I would say, lasts for 45 minutes to an hour, which may be long, but it's how I wrote it, so don't judge me. About Loki's dialogue, it sounds really natural to me. I asked my friend to look at his speaking parts and they said it was fine, but maybe she is used to my weird way of sometimes speaking like that. My version of this Loki is he speaks really politely and formally at times and doesn't use too many contractions. I don't think it's all that abnormal, but maybe it's just me. Also, he grew up in a little town in Europe called Asgard most of his life, and they do speak differently; very formally and regally. Loki doesn't have super meaningful and deep conversations, except with maybe Natasha, and when he does talk with other human beings, it's mostly insults and flirting. Kind of like Draco Malfoy, in some ways. I know you're trying to help. but that just kinda stung a little. Maybe it's just my sensitivity and being emotional for the past week. Also, don't like, don't read. I haven't had an actual live conversation with anyone since last month, so I ****_am so sorry_**** that I chose to write instead of remembering how to talk to someone. Loki does what he wants and you can't judge that.**

**Wow, that was a long reply. Anyway, I hope my readers enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rating [T] for now.**

* * *

**Truth and Lies**

Natasha woke up the next morning with a massive pounding in her head, like a million wasps were stinging her skull. Looking up, the sun was rising. The digital clock on Natasha's bedside table read 5:00 in bright numbers. Moving her covers aside, Natasha realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday.

_What did I do last night? _

Looking around, last night's events came rushing back to her; Making dinner with Loki, eating with him, getting drunk, and _kissing him_. She remembered kissing Loki's soft lips and his soft hair, but then she blacked out after that. Had Loki carried her to her room? Back to the kiss, Natasha had her first _real_ kiss with Loki when she was dating Clint.

"What have I done?" Natasha could feel tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. How was she going to tell Clint?

_Hey, Clint. I cheated on you with the guy you think stole your last girlfriend._ That would totally end in a peaceful chat over tea. To top it all, Natasha's head was still pounding like a drum. She needed to take a shower and clear her head, all while thinking about how to tell her boyfriend that she kissed someone else. And she even told him that they shouldn't have had their first kiss in a movie theater!

Stepping into the shower, Natasha turned the temperature to the coldest setting. It was freezing cold, but Natasha could think well when her head was cleared. Her shower lasted for half an hour as the redhead contemplated what to tell Clint. In the end, she decided to just leave it to how the day would go. Natasha should have been honest with Clint…but she just couldn't do it.

Wrapping her soft blue bathrobe around her, Natasha checked her phones for any texts or calls. There was just one text, from Clint.

_Miss u, gonna be back today._

_-Clint_

Her hands trembling slightly, Natasha tapped out a reply.

_Same here, c u later?_

_-Nat 3_

_Yeah, love u, Nat._

_-Clint_

Love. It was what had gotten her into this mess.

_Love is for children. It causes nothing but hurt. _Natasha thought bitterly.

"Natasha? Are you awake?" Mrs. Romanoff knocked on her door.

"Yeah, mom." Natasha set her phone down as her mom came in.

"How was dinner last night?" The older Romanoff asked.

"Lonely. I ate spaghetti and meatballs, then watched some TV and went to bed." Natasha lied. She hated lying to her mom, but Mrs. Romanoff probably wouldn't approve of her drinking with a boy.

"Well, this was in the mail for you. I'll go make some breakfast, okay?" An envelope with _Natasha Romanoff_ written in green ink and beautiful calligraphy was placed on Natasha's bed. Carefully opening the envelope, as if there would be snakes inside; Natasha pulled a letter out, written in more green ink. Who still used ink in these modern times?

_Dear Natasha,_

_Thank you for the dinner last night. The events that transpired afterwards, I do not know if you recall them, but you have a Barton already. So if you want to act like nothing ever happened, I shall comply. Even if it was passionate and my first._

_Yours (but not for any longer),_

_Loki._

A strange feeling was bubbling inside Natasha. She felt terrible for Loki; she had taken away his first kiss and because she was dating Clint, he would have to act like nothing had ever happened and continue to be the rebel and bad boy everyone saw him as.

"I am a terrible person…" Natasha groaned. Sighing, she got dressed, wearing a dark green cashmere sweater with skinny jeans. Natasha picked her phone up and started to write a response to Loki.

_Dear Loki,_

_I…don't know what to say. I remember what happened after dinner. Clint is my boyfriend and kissing you meant I cheated on him. But maybe one day, if I can ever face the truth, then I'll tell him. So I guess we can just go on with our lives, but the kiss still happened. But can this just please stay between us for now?_

_Thank you,_

_Nat._

She waited for a response, but none came.

"Natasha! Come downstairs for breakfast!" Mrs. Romanoff called. Natasha walked down the stairs, phone in hand. On their dining table was a plate of bacon, toast and scrambled eggs with two glasses of orange juice.

"You hardly ever cook. What's the occasion?" Natasha glanced warily at the food, as if it was poisoned. Her mom barely cooked as she was always out working.

"Sit down, dear." Mrs. Romanoff instructed. "I got a promotion!"

"That's really great, mom." Natasha said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Don't talk while you're chewing. Unfortunately, my work hours are going to be changed around. Instead of working from six to ten, I am going to be working from twelve to twelve instead. I may not see you as much, Natasha."

"It's okay, I'm used to it." She shrugged. Suddenly, her phone chimed. "I gotta check this, thanks for the breakfast."

It was a text from Loki.

_Meet me at the school._

_-LOKI'D_

Natasha took a deep breath. Loki still wanted to talk and didn't hate her with a burning passion. "Um, mom, I've got to go to school earlier today. See you later." Natasha rushed out the door, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Have a nice day at school, Natasha!" Her mom called after her.

* * *

When Natasha arrived at the school, it was again empty, with the exception of a certain dark haired male sitting slouched. It was still pretty early, so it wasn't all that surprising.

"Hey, Loki." Natasha greeted. Loki looked up, staring at the redhead with his piercing green eyes that seemed to change colour depending on the light or his mood.

"Hello, Tasha. Or should I say Natasha? It's best not to get attached, hm?" He gazed at her knowingly.

"Tasha is fine. I like it. Your little nickname for me." She sat down.

"About last night. I meant what I said in the letter. If you do not want to remember it, then consider it gone." Loki exhaled.

"You did read my text right? I really like Clint, but…you're really amazing too. But I just can't be with you. Maybe someday, if things don't work out between me and him, but not now."

"I see how it is. Can we still remain friends who shared their first kiss together?" Loki looked hopeful.

"Of course we can. I'll tell Clint about this if the time is right, which sounds so typical, but we've just started and I don't want to hurt him…or you." Natasha smiled softly. "And I'm sorry. I just had your first kiss and you probably don't think of me in that way, which is totally fine.

"Ah…it's complicated."

"I know it is."

"So until you figure all this out, I'll be by your side." Loki rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Loki." Natasha looked up at him. He smiled back, which was quite rare, as he was always seen scowling or glaring.

* * *

As he had said earlier, Clint was back. Natasha only saw him first appear at lunch though. Their entire table was there, with Pepper, Thor and Jane missing.

"Are you feeling better?" Natasha asked.

"Now that you're here." Clint grinned and kissed her cheek.

"And more lovey stuff." Tony groaned.

"You're just lonely because Pepper isn't here." Natasha glared.

"Where's Pepper?" Steve asked.

"She's off visiting her cousins." Tony sighed. He could be so dramatic sometimes.

"She'll be back anyway. It's not like she's ditching you forever." Bruce shook his head.

"How was the tutoring session yesterday?" Clint asked, going back to their other conversation.

"It was fine. We reviewed and he drove me home." Natasha bit into a piece of broccoli.

"Nothing more?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Of course, don't you trust me?" Natasha teased. Of course, if Clint knew the truth, he definitely wouldn't trust her.

"Just wondering if the creep tried to do anything." Clint said.

_Loki didn't try anything, but I certainly did. _Natasha thought to herself.

"Loki isn't a creep. He's a friend." Natasha defended.

"Whatever you say. So anyway, do you want to go skating afterschool with me?" Clint changed the subject.

"Are you sure? Because you just got over your cold and all."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure." Clint smiled.

* * *

It was P.E, which Natasha shared with Jane.

"Where were you at lunch?" Natasha asked when they were doing stretches.

"Thor and I, missing at lunch, a couple?" Jane grinned. As her best friend looked closer, there was a slightly darker mark on Jane's collarbone.

"You two are so…so…dirty!" Natasha looked in horror.

"And like you and Clint haven't gone to that stage yet?" Jane looked at Natasha's blushing face. "You guys haven't even made out yet?"

"Well, um no, but the movie theater date and it wasn't at school." Natasha said.

"Then it is time to educate you in the ways of romance 101!" Jane smiled.

"Girls! More warming up, less gossiping!" Mrs. Summers shouted at them.

"We can talk later." Natasha whispered, joining the rest of the group for laps around the track.

* * *

During the break between classes, Jane pulled Natasha into a bathroom and locked the door after checking for other people in the stalls.

"What's going on, Jane?" Natasha smiled.

"You remember the talk during P.E. about romance 101, right?" Jane asked.

"Yes…" Natasha said.

"Now is the time. There is only one more class before the end of the day and you go off skating with Clint."

"Educate away?"

"First, if you're going to be kissing someone, you need to have lip gloss on. Preferably something with a sweet flavour, like strawberries." Jane started. Natasha tried to remember if she was wearing lip gloss when she kissed Loki. Luckily, her memories of last night weren't completely blurred and Natasha was wearing strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

_No! Focus on Clint!_ Natasha scolded herself as her mind wandered off to last night.

"Second, since you're skating, you'll be cold and you can use that as an excuse to cuddle up to him and "keep warm", if you know what I mean. And I don't mean sex." Jane explained. Natasha had mostly paid attention, but she kept thinking about last night and how she would tell Clint. Natasha didn't want to be the kind of girl who led boys on just to dump them when she was done.

"And that concludes our lesson of Romance 101, with Jane Foster." Jane beamed at the end of her "lesson."

"I'll be sure to keep your tips in mind." Natasha said.

* * *

After school, Natasha saw Clint smiling at her from his locker.

"Ready to go skating?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go." She took his hand and they walked towards the parking lot. From a distance, Natasha could see Loki flirting with yet another air-head. She recognized the girl, whose name was Amora. Also known as the Enchantress, she always used her feminine wiles to seduce boys. Natasha smiled as Loki was immune to her charms, which made the redhead relax a bit more.

Natasha sat down in the front seat of Clint's car, and he drove off to the local skating rink. A blast of cold air hit Natasha as soon as she stepped into the arena. Luckily, her sweater was enough to keep her warm.

The couple got their skates and laced them up. Finally, they headed onto the ice. Natasha glided gracefully, like a swan in water, while Clint was a bit slower.

"You're really good. Is figure skating another one of your talents?" Clint asked.

Despite the cold, Natasha's cheeks still flamed red. "Yeah. My mom wanted me to be a little girl with many talents. Figure skating is only one, aside from ballet and cheerleading."

"Nat, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. All those lessons and you still haven't cracked under pressure."

"Aw, thanks. It's not at all stressful, despite of what some might think."

"I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. How about we race once around the rink?" Clint suggested.

"You're on." Natasha grinned.

Natasha ended up winning, but Clint was a close second. It was finally getting colder, due to it getting late, so Natasha and Clint decided to pack up and go for a hot chocolate.

"Clint, I need to go to the washroom to freshen up, okay?" Natasha pointed to the washroom.

"Okay, sure. I'll meet you at the café next door with two hot chocolates, okay?"

Natasha nodded and they went their separate ways.

Taking a deep breath, Natasha dug her strawberry flavoured lip gloss out of her bag and applied a fresh coat.

_I am a terrible person. _Natasha thought. She was about to kiss her boyfriend wearing the same lip gloss that she had when she cheated on him.

* * *

Natasha walked over to the café, where only an elderly man reading a newspaper and a college student typing on her laptop remained.

"Did I take too long?" Natasha sat down on the loveseat where a coffee table sat in front of them.

"Nope. I just ordered our drinks." Clint moved closer to Natasha.

"Clint, I…need to tell you something." Natasha looked Clint in the eye very seriously.

"You can tell me anything." The lovesick look in his eyes made what Natasha had to do a million times worse.

"Two hot chocolates!" The barista called out. As if there was anyone else. The two other people there already had drinks.

"Hold on a minute, I'll get the drinks." Clint stood up.

Natasha bit her strawberry lip-glossed lip. It was going to be hard to tell Clint the truth. In the middle of her thoughts, Clint came back, two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Thanks." Natasha smiled.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Clint smiled his dazzling smile, which made Natasha's heart beat faster.

She couldn't do it. Natasha Romanoff, who'd once, performed _Swan Lake_ in front of millions of people, who'd done a fairly complicated and almost dangerous gymnastics routine, couldn't admit to her boyfriend that she'd cheated on him. "Just that my mom got a promotion! Isn't it great?" A fake smile was plastered onto Natasha's face.

"Congrats to your mom!" Clint set his drink down and gave Natasha a hug.

"Yeah." Natasha hugged back. Finding the confidence, Natasha decided to give it a try. "Clint, close your eyes."

"Why?" He asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Just close your eyes. I promise I won't ditch you or anything." Natasha reassured. Hearing her tone, Clint closed his eyes.

Placing one hand on his cheek, Natasha leaned in and pressed her lips against Clint's. His eyes opened and widened, but they closed as he realized all that was happening around him. Clint explored her mouth with his tongue, also tasting her strawberry lip gloss. When Natasha kissed Clint, she first felt his lips were dry and chapped as opposed to Loki's soft and smooth lips. But he really was a good kisser.

_Bad Natasha!_ She mentally scolded herself for thinking about another guy while kissing her boyfriend.

Finally, they broke apart for air. Natasha noticed the elderly man looking a bit awkward at the make-out he just witnessed and the college student had left.

"That felt perfect." Clint grinned.

"Yes it did. An amazing kiss." Natasha smiled and drank the rest of her hot chocolate.

"So I guess I'll drive you home now. It's late."

"Let's go." Natasha couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So Tony is having a party at his house tomorrow, you're coming right?" Clint asked as they reached her door.

"Yeah, it's the weekend, so I'm going." Natasha got out of the car.

Clint rolled down his window. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you want. See you tomorrow." Natasha waved.

"Bye, Nat. I had fun today." He grinned goofily.

"Me too. Bye, Clint." Natasha opened the door and stepped inside, waving goodbye to Clint.

Mrs. Romanoff was still at work, so Natasha made a small dinner of just noodles and sausages. She finished her food and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Closing the door to her room, Natasha changed into her nightwear, a spaghetti strap top and pajama pants. Sliding into bed, Natasha thought about kissing Clint. It was sweet, with he being more exploring, probably due to his experience with Kate. The familiar feeling of jealously snaked its way into Natasha's heart. Kate could have been prettier than Natasha and Clint could still be in love with her.

_Stop being stupid. Clint's probably already over Kate. _Natasha thought. Her mind tended to overthink a lot of things.

Pulling her comforter over her shoulders, Natasha didn't fall asleep until three in the morning, thinking about her life full of drama that seemed to only happen in movies.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading that! I know that it should be Saturday, by the way the story's be going. Sorry if that confused anyone, but I wanted to include this one more school day before the weekend. So the next chapter will be set on a Saturday! I don't know if anyone noticed, but I put Jean Grey in there as Mrs. Summers. She married Scott and stuff. Just thought I'd put that in. And I put Amora in there. She is a real character, from the Marvel Comics. Also, if you cared, Kate Bishop is also a Marvel Character, a Young Avenger in the Marvel Universe. In the Marvel Universe, she's the third person to take the name of Hawkeye, so that's why I made her Clint's ex.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	7. Two Truths and a Lie

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: Huzzah! Chapter 7 is here. The title is a reference to ****_The Lying Game_**** series, which I absolutely love! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites! I really appreciate it! Now, more review addressing:**

**Guest, Thank you! I'm going into high school this September, so wish me luck and I hope it's like I expected. I would have loved to have a group of friends like the Avengers and Loki in Elementary. I don't know if you care, but in Canada, we don't have middle school and so Elementary is grades K - 7, just to clear any confusion about my stuff. And I am Canadian, so some terms may be confusing if you're from somewhere else and stuff. Jessie is actually the name of a girl who was absolutely horrid and a total bitch. Again, thanks for liking Rebellion. I never expected it to be so loved!**

**MistakenMagic, haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate. I did get pretty defensive, because this is my work and so I will defend this to the end. A captain always goes down with her ship. Thanks so much for liking chapter 5. I enjoyed writing it! I absolutely love the X-Men, so I'll just add some in there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's. Or the other references I have in this chapter.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Two Truths and a Lie**

"Hello?" Natasha said blearily.

"Morning, sunshine!" A cheery voice chirped. Only one person could be awake at 6 in the morning on a weekend and be happy about it.

"Jane. It's Saturday, when people sleep in." She looked out her window and saw that it was barely morning.

"But I wanna hang out, Nat." Jane whined.

"Call me later at ten or something, when I'm not tired as hell." Natasha ended the call and went back to sleep. Normally she wouldn't have been as tired, but sleeping at three and being woken up at six had disadvantages.

* * *

Natasha woke up to the sound of her phone ringing painfully loudly. Glancing at her clock, it was already ten.

"Ready to hang out?" Jane asked, her voice still sounding very chipper.

"Where do you want to go?" Natasha replied with a question.

"Let's hang out at Thor's house before we go to the party. You're going, right?"

"Um, sure, as long as you two aren't making out the entire time. I'll see you at around 11 then."

"Don't worry, we won't _all _the time. See you later, Nat!" Hearing her nickname again hurt a bit. It reminded Natasha of Clint, who called her Nat, and Loki, who called her Tasha.

* * *

Natasha finally arrived at Thor's house an hour later, having showered and eaten a quick breakfast. His house was big; not as big as Tony's humongous mansion, but still pretty big. It looked very grand, like a castle from the medieval times.

She rang the doorbell and Thor opened the door, in only his boxers.

"Ah! Thor, where's Jane?" Natasha couldn't help but stare at his perfectly fit muscles. She had never seen abs like his and they were quite distracting.

"Jane? She's inside, but she did not tell me that you were coming over." Thor looked a bit confused.

"Sorry, I thought she told you because she asked me to come over." Natasha blushed.

"It's okay. Have you eaten lunch yet? My mother is making lunch." Thor opened the door wider to let Natasha in.

Thor led Natasha into the living room, where Jane sat on the couch, snacking on some chips and watching _The Golden Compass_.

"I'm going to go put a shirt on." Thor mumbled as he walked up the stairs, his steps resounding throughout the house.

"Jane! Didn't you tell Thor I was coming?" Natasha hissed as soon as he left.

"Sorry, I forgot." Jane blushed.

"It was very awkward to see your boyfriend shirtless and wonder what the hell I'm doing here." Natasha grabbed a handful of chips.

"You'll get over it. So are you staying for lunch?" Jane asked.

"I guess so. My mom went to go watch a movie, and then she's shopping, so not like it matters where I eat as long as I do." Natasha said.

"Mrs. Odinson makes really great stir-fry rice." Jane said. "Loki's here too, he's in his room if you want to talk to him."

"Loki? He's here? I thought he had his own apartment?" Natasha's eyes widened a bit.

"He does. Loki just hates his adopted dad and brother, not his mom; she convinces him to come home once in a while. He's a total mommy's boy." Jane giggled a bit.

"Oh, that's…interesting." Natasha blushed a bit.

Over the sound of the TV, Natasha could hear shouts coming from upstairs.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Jane looked around.

"The shouting from upstairs."

"It happens whenever Loki is here. Thor and Loki will fight about something and later, they'll just have to act like nothing happened because they don't want to upset their mom." Jane said.

Natasha was about to ask more, but Thor coming down the stairs interrupted her.

"What took you so long?" Jane asked.

"Loki was being difficult again. I do not understand why he does not move back in? It would please mother so." Thor pouted as he wrapped his arm around Jane.

"It's okay. I just think he hasn't forgiven your dad for lying." Jane comforted.

"Loki! Can you please come downstairs? It's time for lunch!" Mrs. Odinson called from the kitchen.

Hearing the lunch call, Thor, Jane and Natasha got up from the couch to go into the dining room, which was decorated very formally. Thor's house wasn't just a castle on the outside, but on the inside too, with the exception of the more updated kitchen and living room.

Everyone took a seat, where only four plates of food lay. Mrs. Odinson didn't know Natasha was here.

"Um…Thor…I don't think your mom knows I'm here." Natasha said.

"Worry not; I shall get you another plate of food." Thor got up to go into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Thor came out holding a steaming plate of stir-fry rice and chopsticks.

"Enjoy, Natasha." He smiled as he sat back down next to Natasha.

Mrs. Odinson came out, a small smile on her face. She was a very tall woman who walked regally and with dignity. Thor's mom wore a long dress, which was decorated with flowery lace.

"Thor, I thought Jane was your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mrs. Odinson, I'm Natasha Romanoff. I'm not Thor's girlfriend, just his and Loki's friend." Natasha stood up and extended her hand out for a shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Natasha." She shook her hand and sat down.

"Jane is still my girlfriend, mother." Thor rested his hand atop Jane's, who smiled back at him.

"Why isn't your brother down here yet?" Mrs. Odinson changed the subject.

"He's upstairs, complaining about his life." Thor sighed. Loki could be so difficult sometimes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Mrs. Odinson nodded as she got up to go to the bottom of the stairs. "LOKI THOMAS WILLIAM ODINSON! COME DOWN HERE FOR LUNCH RIGHT NOW!"

Natasha supressed a smile. Loki's middle name sounded so British.

A moment later, he stomped down the stairs in only his boxers. Loki wasn't as muscular as Thor, but he was still pretty built. Natasha hadn't realized she was staring at him until Loki looked at her.

"Mother, you didn't tell me we had a guest?" Loki blushed at being in his underwear in front of Natasha.

"Loki, we are all waiting for you. Please sit down." Mrs. Odinson gestured to the seat beside her, which, coincidentally, was beside Natasha.

"But, mother…" Loki whined.

"Sit down. I don't care if you're in your underwear, it is lunchtime and we are going to eat now." She said sternly. The tone of her voice meant no nonsense.

Huffing, Loki took his seat next to Natasha, who gave him a small smile which she got in return.

"Let's eat." Mrs. Odinson declared and everyone picked up their utensils to eat.

"So, Natasha, how do you know my sons?" She asked.

"I'm in the same grade as Loki and I met Thor on my first day at lunch." Natasha said.

"I see."

"What are you doing here, Natasha?" Loki leaned over as his mom was talking to Thor and Jane.

"Jane called me over to hang out." Natasha whispered back. "What are you doing here? What happened to your apartment?"

"My mother convinces me to come home once in a while. My apartment still exists, I assure you."

"Frigga!" A gravelly voice called out. "Where are you?"

"Excuse me." Mrs. Odinson got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Who's that?" Natasha asked Loki.

"Thor's biological grandmother on Odin's side." Loki replied. "She's not quite right in the head, but Odin wouldn't dare put her in a retirement home."

An elderly lady with wispy, gray hairs walked slowly down the stairs with Frigga helping her.

"This is my mother-in-law, Gertrude." Mrs. Odinson introduced, setting her down next to Jane.

"Where's Herbert?" Gertrude asked.

"Granny, Grandpa isn't here anymore." Thor said softly, which was different from his usual thundering voice.

"What do you know? Eat your food." Gertrude waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

Loki and Natasha were mostly talking quietly, until Gertrude interrupted them.

"You, redhead. Are you dating my grandson, Loki?" She asked. Loki and Natasha both blushed at this.

"Yes, are you? You two do seem to be close." Mrs. Odinson said.

"No, we are not dating. Natasha has a boyfriend." Loki said.

"I see the way you look at each other. Just like me and Herbert when we were young." Gertrude said.

"Natasha has a boyfriend, Clint Barton. You've met him, mother." Thor said.

"You can't fool me." The elderly Mrs. Odinson shook her head. "Frigga! Take me back upstairs."

After the dishes were cleared, Loki went back up to his room to put some clothes on. They hung out for a while before it was time to go to Tony's party, which started at five.

"Bye, Mrs. Odinson, thanks for having me for lunch." Natasha thanked as they got into Thor's car. As he drove out of the driveway, Natasha thought she saw Loki looking out his window, like a little boy whose best friend had to go home.

* * *

"Finally!" Tony opened the door. When the trio had arrived, the large mansion already had loud music blaring from it and people scattered everywhere. Looks like it wasn't such a small party. Luckily, Mrs. Stark was in Canada, visiting Tony's aunt and Mr. Stark was off on a business trip in Australia.

"Everyone else is already here!" Tony exclaimed as his friends walked inside. He led them into the third floor, where Tony's private lounge was, and where their group of friends were.

"Hey, Nat? Where were you?" Clint asked as Natasha sat down next to him where the group was sitting in a circle.

"Shit! Sorry Clint. I was at Thor's house." Natasha completely forgot that Clint was going to pick her up.

"That may have partly been my fault. I called Natasha over to Thor's." Jane grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay, but you worried me when you didn't answer your phone."

"My battery died. I'm sorry for worrying you." Natasha gave Clint a kiss on the lips in reassurance.

"Okay! Enough love! Tony wants to play a drinking game!" Tony exclaimed. He seemed slightly woozy already.

"Tony, remember what Pepper told you before she left?" Steve reminded gently.

"Don't sleep with anyone?" Tony asked innocently.

"No. Don't drink excessive amounts of alcohol again."

"I'll be fine. What Pepper doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What game do you guys wanna play?" Natasha asked.

"Let's play two truths and a lie!" Jane exclaimed.

"How do you play that?" Clint asked.

"So I've been reading this book series called _The Lying Game_ and in it, has a drinking game called Two Truths and a Lie. How you play is someone says two truths and a lie, something about you or someone you know or whatever, but you don't say which is which. If another person guesses which the lie is, then the person who said the two truths and a lie has to drink. But if they don't guess correctly or guess wrong, then the guesser has to drink." Jane explained.

"Someone grab the beer! Wait, I have it!" Tony took out an entire cooler full of beer and everyone grabbed one and sat back down into their circle formation.

"I'm going first!" Tony shouted. He was becoming too drunk to function soon.

"I've been kidnapped. I've been bitten. I've gone skinny dipping." He stated.

"I'll guess." Bruce spoke up. "The lie is…you've been bitten."

"Correct, science brother." Tony took a long swig. If being bitten was the lie, then that meant that Tony had been kidnapped. Who, what, when, where, why and how?

"B-but that means that you-" Steve stuttered a little.

"Jane dear, do the rules say you have to explain your truths?" Tony asked Jane.

"Nope. You don't have to say which the lie is either, if it isn't guessed."

"There you go, cap." Tony was constantly making up nicknames for everyone. Steve had gotten his because he was the captain of the football team.

"My…father hit me as a child. I've camped on a mountain. I've drank four liters of soda in one sitting." Bruce said, hesitating slightly at first. Shocked faces stared back at him, hoping the first statement wasn't true. They all, except Natasha, knew Mr. Banner to be a kind older man, who lived a quiet life as a supervisor.

"I shall guess that the lie is that Mr. Banner abused you as a child." Thor sounded slightly unsure.

"Drink, Thor." Bruce said.

"Maybe this isn't the best game to play right now." Natasha said.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago…" Bruce said.

"My turn." Thor had already finished one can. "My parents fight constantly. I was terrified of a lion at the zoo as a child. I have seriously injured someone before."

"Let's see…the mighty Thor scared of a lion? No way. Lie." Clint said.

"Incorrect, Clint. There was this one lion that reminded me of Scar from _The Lion King_ and it terrified me." Thor chuckled.

"Damn." Clint swore, taking a chug of his beer. "I have peed in a bush. My parents used to own a circus. My brother ate my turtle once."

"Your brother ate your turtle' is a lie." Jane guessed.

"I never had a turtle to begin with." Clint smiled. Surprisingly, no one was completely drunk, except for Tony, who was drinking even though it was his turn.

After Jane and Steve's turn, it was finally Natasha's turn.

"I have cheated on someone before. Red is not my natural hair colour. I've broken my cousin's wrist before." Natasha said, her poker-face in place.

"I know this! Natasha…you are not a real redhead!" Tony exclaimed.

"The carpet matches the curtains, Stark." Natasha smiled as Tony drank yet again.

They continued for a few more rounds before Tony broke down crying and Steve had to carry him back to his room. Unfortunately, everyone was too drunk to drive. Only Tony and his friends remained, so they decided to have a small little sleepover at Tony's house. JARVIS, Tony's AI, named after his old butler, offered to call everyone's parents and explain that they were going to be staying until the next morning. Tony had multiple guest bedrooms, enough to house all of his friends.

As Natasha snuggled under the covers, she thought about how Clint had come so close to finding out. If he had inquired further, it might have been easier for Natasha to tell him. Sleep didn't come easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was a close call! So I made a few references, can you spot them and point them out? Leave a comment/review if you do. Okay, I just want to tell you already. First, it was Loki Thomas William. As you know, Tom Hiddleston plays Loki in the Avengers and Tom's full name is Thomas William Hiddleston, so that was fun to add. Good idea or bad? Tell me what you think!**

**I made up Gertrude, if you didn't realize. She may not be too right in the head, but Grandma isn't full of nonsense sometimes. Can you say foreshadowing? If it's what I think it means...I could be wrong, I found out what foreshadowing is from Starkid, but they're always right so. Foreshadowing with Gertrude, anyone?**

**Too drunk to function is ****_Mean Girls_****, from what I remember. In their burn book, one of the friends is written as too gay to function.**

**Thor is terrified of Scar from ****_The Lion King_**** because he reminds him too much of Loki. Wants the throne, (almost) kills his bro? Please tell me I am not the only one making the connection.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	8. The Hunger Games

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: I think I am going to be ending this soon. Maybe at chapter 10 or 12. Probably on an even number because it's going to bother me if it's ending on an odd number. Then when I'm done, I'll finish Assembling Required and start writing more Blackfrost because I have this really great idea for a couple of fics. I'm really into Avengers AUs. What do you prefer, AUs or the Original? Also, this chapter was a bit more serious than usual at the end. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**MistakenMagic, I loved writing that part! I love The Lion King and Mean Girls, so I just had to throw that in there. My reason for Loki being a mommy's boy is because Frigga is one of the only people who cared for him. As for topless Loki, he's picked up some sleeping habits from Thor...**

**Maria, thanks! I've put a lot of hard work into this!**

**Guest, thanks! Usually, people write Loki's hair being super-greasy, but I just think it's the gelled back hairstyle and it's actually super soft. Maybe there will be some more sleepovers in future chapters, who knows?**

**Oliviathecf, finally nice to meet you! I did realize the thing at the end of the texts. It's meant to be a heart, just so you know. Well, I was just a bit too defensive, sorry for being kinda bitchy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's. Or The Hunger Games.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**The Hunger Games**

In the middle of the night, Natasha heard the sound of her door opening. Someone shuffled across the room and slid into bed with her. Looking at the mystery person, Natasha saw Clint.

"Clint? What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

"Goodnight, Clint." She sighed.

A muffled response was heard as Clint draped his arm over Natasha's shoulder and pressed his face into her back.

* * *

Sunlight was streaming through the windows. Natasha tried to roll over, but Clint was hugging her tightly.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" Natasha whispered. She had been well-acquainted with the AI.

"It is currently nine in the morning, Miss Romanoff. Master Stark, Mister Rogers and Miss Foster are already awake." JARVIS said in his British accent.

"Thanks, JARVIS." Natasha said. "Clint, wake up. It's nine already."

"Head hurts." Clint said sleepily.

"Good morning!" Jane burst into their room with Steve and Tony following her.

"Ah! Fondue! It hurts!" Steve looked shocked and embarrassed. "Fondue" was his word for all intimate activities.

"Smile on camera!" Tony snapped a picture. For someone who was majorly drunk last night, he sure seemed to be fine. Steve must have given him some of his special hangover tea.

Clint was now aware of what was going on. "Tony, do not post that picture on every social networking site you know."

"No, we were not doing what you think we were. Clint couldn't sleep." Natasha finally pushed Clint's arm off.

"We were just going to call you for breakfast. Bruce is still asleep and you know how he is when he's angry. Thor is like a hibernating bear; nothing could wake him up." Jane said.

"Didn't you once say Thor slept in the nude?" Natasha asked.

"I…wouldn't know." Jane feigned an innocent expression.

"I'll wake him up!" Tony offered.

"No! He's my boyfriend and I'll wake him up after breakfast. Remember that one time he practically inhaled all the food?" Jane reminded.

"Fair enough. Let's eat!" He declared, leading Steve out.

* * *

Natasha came down with Clint, hair fixed and teeth brushed. Steve had a huge plate full of food, mostly bacon and eggs. Jane was nibbling on some toast and Tony was drinking coffee.

"And the lovely couple finally decides to come downstairs!" Tony grinned as Clint and Natasha entered the dining room.

"Tony, not in the mood." Clint glared. He clearly wasn't a morning person.

"Just having some fun, Robin Hood."

But Tony stopped after Clint threw a bagel at him.

Later, Bruce came down the stairs with Thor, who was luckily _not_ going nude. It would have been awkward if Bruce woke him up, though.

"Good morning, friends!" Thor boomed after giving Jane a peck on the lips.

"Did Bruce wake you up?" Jane asked.

"Unfortunately. I feel scarred for life. Who knew Thor slept without clothes." Bruce groaned.

"Me, Cap, Cheerleader, Little redhead and Katniss." Tony said, causing Bruce to groan louder.

"Katniss? Really, Stark, _The Hunger Games_?" Clint glared.

"It is a fine piece of cinema!" He protested, causing Clint to roll his eyes. "So after this, I am taking you all to see it!"

"You have to at least let me go home and change first." Jane said.

"Okay, so you guys can go home and all that stuff, then come back here to see _The Hunger Games_." Tony said.

"Tony? You know it's not even in theaters anymore." Natasha pointed out.

"So? Being super-rich has its advantages." He said.

* * *

Tony finally let his friends go home to change and shower at 11. They decided to meet back at his place later at 12, for some lunch and then it would be off to the movies!

"Mom? I'm back." Natasha called out. Unfortunately, Mrs. Romanoff was called out for a business meeting overseas.

_Natasha,_

_I've been called to Hong Kong and won't be back until next month, sorry dear. I hope you had fun at your friend's house. The fridge is stocked with food, so you won't go hungry and I've left emergency money on your desk. Don't get into trouble, love._

_Anastasia Romanoff_

Natasha wasn't much of a trouble-maker, so there was nothing much to worry about. She darted upstairs and hopped into the shower, remembering she only had an hour until Tony would send a car for them. He really was excited to watch _The Hunger Games_ again.

Natasha washed her hair with mango shampoo and conditioner and curled her freshly dried hair into waves cascading down her back. Pulling on a simple t-shirt and jeans, Natasha looked over at her desk. There was an envelope filled with money on it, like her mother had said.

Right at 12, a sleek black limo arrived in front of Natasha's house. It seemed slightly suspicious, until the door opened and Clint, Jane, Steve, Bruce and Thor waved.

"Come on, Nat! It's time you experienced Tony's limo!" Clint called out.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Natasha climbed into the limo after locking her house's door, sitting next to Clint.

The seats were heated, which was perfect for cold winter months. A flat-screen TV was on the side opposite the group and a mini-bar was in the corner, filled with beer, soda and ice cream. Natasha wondered how all this could fit in and not cost a fortune. But then again, this was _Tony Stark's _limo.

"Have you guys ever seen _The Hunger Games_ before?" Natasha broke the silence.

"I saw the trailer." Clint said. Everyone else hadn't seen it.

Finally, they arrived at Tony's mansion.

"It is twelve and I'm hungry, so I already started eating without you." Tony announced as his friends sat down at the dining table.

"You are such a great host." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I should totally win "World's Greatest Host." Tony said. There was lots of food laid across the table, mostly for Thor and Steve, because being football players, they ate a lot. After lunch, everyone except for Tony headed towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Tony asked.

"Aren't we going to the theater?" Steve looked confused.

"Right. I forgot to tell you guys. I decided to get the roll of film so we could watch in my private theater instead. It's going to be way better. You can eat anything you want, pause the film; it's in the highest quality _and_ no annoying other people." Tony grinned.

Tony was super privileged.

* * *

Tony's private theater was huge. It had plush red velvet seats with armrests and cup holders. A large selection of snacks was just outside of the room. It was almost like a real movie theater, but cleaner and more fancy. Tony set up the movie and they all got ready, grabbing popcorn, candy and drinks, even though lunch was just eaten.

It was meant to be a more serious movie, but Natasha, Clint and Tony kept laughing. To them, the entire movie was funny, except for one certain scene, where Natasha swore that she heard sniffles from Thor and Steve's direction. Luckily, they were in a private theater, or they would have been kicked out by now.

"Liking _The Hunger Games_ now, Legolas?" Tony asked at the end of the movie.

"Fine. It's not all that bad." Clint admitted.

"Told you, Katniss."

"I don't even know how you could think that movie was funny." Steve told Tony.

"That's because you, golden boy, have no sense of humour."

"I do too!"

"You didn't even laugh at _Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls._"

"It wasn't funny."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "See what I mean?"

"I'm sensing some possible sexual tension here. Bye, guys!" Natasha waved bye and left. Also feeling the tension, everyone else left, leaving Steve alone with Tony. They'd probably argue more and Steve would leave. His kicked-puppy face would hurt Tony because no one could resist Steve's innocent and sad face.

* * *

"Do you want to come and hang out, Clinton?" Natasha asked as they left Tony's house.

"Clinton? Tony's definitely affected you." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Clint Barton, if you combine it, then it's Clinton."

"Aw, that's cute." He kissed her nose. "But sorry, I have archery practice. We can hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…I'll miss you." Natasha pouted, but smiled as Clint gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Nat." Clint smiled as he got into his car. Everyone else was either tired or busy, so Natasha was going to spend the rest of her day eating ice cream and watching old movies. But then an idea struck her.

"Hello, Loki?" Natasha spoke into the phone as she arrived home.

* * *

**The Odinson Household**

Thor and Jane were in his room making out with the TV on so Mrs. Odinson wouldn't be suspicious. Loki was still sitting around in his underwear, thinking in his room, when he received the call from Natasha. He scrambled over to his phone, almost tripping on his pile of clothes on the floor.

"Natasha?" He breathed.

"Hello, Loki?" Her soft voice sounded so soothing to Loki. He had been thinking about her ever since yesterday's lunch where Gertrude had made the awkward assumption. Loki was thinking about what she said. Did Natasha really love him? It was confusing, with her still being with Clint.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you want to hang out at my house?" Natasha asked.

"As long as there's no more alcohol involved." Loki teased.

"Don't worry; my mom's locked up her wine cabinet. So see you later."

"I'll be there soon, Tasha." Loki ended the call and rushed downstairs, not bothering to dress.

"Mother! I'm going to go out!" He called. Frigga was watching TV with Gertrude. Unfortunately, Thor and Jane had finishing their romantic session and were also watching TV. Again, Loki blushed as he realized that he was in his underwear.

"Where are you going, Loki?" Thor asked.

"Out. None of your concern." Loki raced back upstairs.

"I bet he's going to see that girl from yesterday." Gertrude said.

"Natasha has a boyfriend." Thor reminded.

"Mark my words, that girl will end up with my grandson." She said.

* * *

**The Romanoff Household**

The familiar hum of Loki's motorcycle was heard as he drove up to Natasha's house. Loki rang the doorbell and Natasha opened the door, dressed in a sheer indigo blouse, showing her bright pink bra and black skinny jeans.

"You're here!" Natasha beamed.

"I said I would be here." Loki stepped inside and took his shoes off. The smell of salsa dip filled the air.

"Just making some salsa." She smiled.

"Have you been drinking again?" Loki asked, slightly joking but still serious.

"Nope. I'm just bored."

Natasha finished making her dip and brought a bowl of tortilla chips, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. She sat down, tucking her feet beneath her

"Ah, thank you. Do you want to want to watch a movie?" Natasha asked.

"I don't mind." Loki smiled slightly. He wanted to talk with Natasha, but he could leave that for later. At first, Natasha couldn't decide what to watch, but in the end, _The Notebook_ was chosen.

"I know it's a chick flick, but it is one of the sweetest love stories of all time."

"It's alright. I…also enjoy the movie." Loki admitted, a faint blush crawling onto his cheeks.

Halfway through the movie, Loki heard the familiar sound of sniffling from Natasha's direction.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just so sad. He…and then she…and they…" Natasha sobbed.

"It's okay." Loki stroked her hair comfortingly as she rested her head on Loki's shoulder.

When the movie finished, Natasha had used up a whole box of tissues and stained Loki's leather jacket with tears.

"Loki? Will you stay with me?" Natasha asked in a meek voice.

"Your mother will be home soon." He responded.

"My mom is out on a business trip."

"Tasha. I can't do this. You know how I feel and yet you act like nothing is happening." Loki said.

"I _know_ what happened. This guilt is eating me alive. You don't think that I'm hurting too?" Natasha stood up.

"Then just tell him! Do you know how much it hurts seeing you with him?" Loki also stood up.

"I don't want to have to choose!" She screamed. Natasha could feel the familiar prickling sensation of tears forming.

"Then I'll choose for you." Loki said, suddenly eerily calm, but the hurt in his eyes was very obvious. "Goodbye, Natasha. Call me when you've figured out your life."

Loki flung the door open and left. The revving of his motorcycle signalled he was gone. Natasha couldn't believe it; a simple day just watch a movie with two people hurt. She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Call her selfish, but she wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

_If you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have a second one._ Sophie's voice echoed in Natasha's head. Maybe she didn't really love Clint as much as she thought. They were different; he being extroverted and her being introverted. Natasha managed to convince herself that opposites attract, but now she wasn't so sure.

Natasha had to make a choice, even if it meant hurting someone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it and the final part wasn't too confusing. I totally ship Stony, so I just had to add that in there, it could be some slight Stony, depends on how you look at it. And when I put the household thing in bold, it meant where the focus was at the moment. Weird? Tell me what you think!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	9. Never Have I Ever

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: Just one or two more chapters before Rebellion ends! I really hope you enjoyed reading this! Sorry it's so short! I feel like a horrible person because I've been updating with 2000 words or more and now I give you this crappy little chapter. Don't hate me!**

**MEEP. Okay, so for some weird reason, this wasn't showing up when I tried to upload the new chapter. Then I deleted one of my old documents and it showed up. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. PLEASE ASSIST ME.**

**I had to re-upload this because of the stupid lines messing up. WHY DO YOU HATE ME, CHAPTER NINE. I CREATED YOU. I CAN END YOU.**

**Fifteen favourites and thirty followers? I LOVE YOU ALL. Two reviews away from thirty too. Huzzah! Yay~**

**Maria, thanks! Here's the new update!**

**KiaraLaufeyson, I just love Blackfrost. I ship it. HARD. And thanks, it means a lot to me!**

**MistakenMagic, there'll definitely be some drama in the next chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Never Have I Ever**

Two weeks had passed since Loki stopped talking to Natasha and she still hadn't told Clint of her betrayal. Every time she saw Loki in the hallway, flirting with Jessie or Amora or some random bitch, it felt her heart was breaking each time. Natasha tried to talk to him, but he simply ignored her. Loki had passed his Foreign Languages test with full marks and so he didn't need Natasha to tutor him anymore.

"Nat? What are you looking at?" Clint waved his hand in front of her face.

Natasha had been staring at Loki, who was sitting under a tree, looking deep in thought. It made Natasha's heart pine for him even more. Natasha felt horrible, lying to Clint every day when she didn't love him as she used to.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Natasha shrugged off his concern.

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Clint asked.

"I'm fine, okay?" Natasha snapped, her tone meaner than intended.

"No need to get snappy at me if you're in a bad mood." Clint growled.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I'm just trying to think!"

"Well, have fun thinking, while neglecting your boyfriend." He stormed off.

"Great, now two people are mad at me…" Natasha rubbed her temples.

"Two people, Natasha?" Jane appeared at her side.

"It's nothing."

"I'm not an idiot, Nat. I can see you're troubled."

"I…I just haven't been getting enough sleep." Natasha sighed.

"Clearly. Your under-eye circles are getting bigger and darker every day. What's going on?" Jane asked in concern.

"Trouble in paradise."

"You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend."

"Come here." Natasha dragged Jane to the empty bathroom that no one ever used. She locked the door after checking for anyone, just in case.

"Okay, it just got serious, what's happening, Nat?" Jane asked.

"Do you remember when I was assigned to tutor Loki for Foreign Languages?"

"He didn't…try…to?"

"No. I did. After the session, he drove me home and I invited him inside for dinner."

"What? Why?"

"Because he didn't have to go home for dinner and he looked so lonely…"

"Go on…"

"Well, we had dinner, some wine and I got drunk."

"So you practically went on a date behind Clint's back."

"Yes and no. It wasn't a date…just a friendly dinner."

"Sure." Jane gave her a pointed look.

"Anyway, I got drunk and…kissed Loki. It was my first kiss and his too." Natasha admitted. She couldn't look Jane in the eye; she didn't want to see horror or disgust or anger.

"You cheated on Clint?" Jane almost couldn't say it.

"And it's been killing me! I want to tell him, but I don't want to see him hurt."

"Too late for that. You're pushing him away, Nat. He's already hurt."

"I know. And I shouldn't, but I think I like Loki." Natasha blushed.

"Tony's having another party tonight; you can tell Clint after that." Jane said.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell Clint, not me."

"And you cannot tell a single living soul." Natasha's gaze narrowed.

"But you're going to have to tell him. Or he'll be hurt even more if you delay it any longer." Jane patted her friend on the shoulder and left. Deep down, Natasha knew Jane was right.

* * *

"Um, Clint?" Natasha went up to him after school.

"Nat. Before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Natasha was planning to tell him, but after seeing the bright look in his eyes, she just couldn't crush it.

"I…if only you'll forgive me. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Of course. Now, are we still going to Tony's party?" Clint gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't want to keep him waiting, now do we?" Natasha smiled, even if it was forced.

* * *

Tony led them up to his private lounge again, with their friends being there. Pepper was back from visiting her cousins and was in a deep conversation with Jane.

"Hey, guys!" Clint greeted as he grabbed a beer and sat down.

"Hi." Natasha smiled slightly. Jane glanced at her knowingly. The look in her eyes seemed to say "_You have to tell him."_

"What drinking game are you going to make us play today, Tony?" Bruce sighed.

"Never Have I Ever." Tony grinned evilly.

"Oh, so you _have_ been reading the series!" Jane smiled.

"What series?" Pepper asked.

"_The Lying Game_ series." Jane said, to which Tony blushed madly.

"It's just for the game!" Tony defended.

"Whatever you say, Stark." Clint grinned.

"How do you play?" Steve asked.

"Someone says a fact about themselves, like…never have I ever eaten a flower. And the people who _have_ eaten a flower have to drink." Tony explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Thor said.

"I'll start. Never have I ever been captain of the football team." Tony grinned at Steve.

"Not fair! I am the only one who has been out of all of us!" Steve cried. "That's targeting!"

"Nothing in the rules against that. Besides, you and Thor can hold your alcohol better than any of us, except maybe Nat." Tony said.

"Whatever." Steve rolled his eyes and took a gulp.

"Never have I ever passed out like a drunken idiot." Steve glared at Tony.

Tony, Bruce and Natasha took a sip of their beer.

"Really Nat? Never thought you were the type to drink yourself into an unconscious state." Clint stared in disbelief.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Natasha smiled mysteriously, which emitted a cough from Jane.

"Never have I ever broken a mirror." Bruce said, to which Clint and Thor drank to.

"Ugly funhouse mirror." Clint shrugged.

"There was a bug on the mirror and a chair next to me." Thor mumbled. Jane tried to supress a giggle, but failed.

"Aw, you're so cute." Jane smiled.

"No, you're cute." Thor said.

"Okay, we're all cute. Now let's continue the game and see who gets wasted first." Tony interrupted.

"My turn. Never have I ever cheated." Jane looked at Natasha. She needed her to tell Clint soon. It was a bit harsh, but Natasha needed to stop messing with him. The secret was weighing Jane down and it was killing her. They were both her best friends.

Blushing, Natasha quietly took a sip, along with Tony.

"Who?" Clint asked. His eyes were begging, hoping that Natasha did not cheat on him. Natasha's heart dropped; she wanted to tell him, but telling him in front of their friends would hurt him even more.

"Well, it was on a test." Natasha lied.

"Oh. Well, you would never cheat on me." His words hit her like a stab to the gut. Clint trusted.

Jane was looking furiously at Natasha.

"Tony?" Pepper's eyes narrowed and Natasha was pulled out of her trance.

"We weren't together yet. Christine Everhart, school journalist. I was with another girl at the time." Tony said, backing away just in case.

"So that's why she wrote bad articles about you in the school paper." Bruce noted.

"I'll live with it." Tony shrugged.

"Never have I ever put a fork in a microwave." Natasha said. Thor and Tony drank.

"Really? You _know_ what happens." Bruce shook his head disapprovingly at Tony.

"I was bored. And at least I didn't try to put a hamster in. I also hid in time, but my mom was _pissed_."

"Thor?" Jane asked.

"Loki dared me. And we were children." Thor shrugged.

The sound of a door opening and off-tune singing directed their attention to Tony's door. It was Anna Marie and her boyfriend, Bobby Drake completely drunk.

"Are you having some kind of worshipping ritual?" Bobby asked.

"Go away." Tony glared.

"Alright then, Mr. Stark." Anna Marie giggled and led her boyfriend out.

"That was weird." Steve said.

"We're probably going to get as drunk as them soon." Natasha said.

Another couple rounds of Never Have I Ever and everyone was pretty drunk. Not as drunk as Tony at a Christmas party, but still enough to be dizzy and slightly crazy.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Natasha got up to use the washroom. She needed to splash her face in some cold water to wake up a bit. In the washroom, Natasha heard shouting outside, but ignored it. Tony had probably tried to strip down to nothing again. Finally, her head was clear enough to know what was going on.

Walking back out to the lounge, Natasha couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Aha. I hope you'll like the next chapter, which should be full of some drama. Also, after **_**Rebellion**_**, I'm going to be posting another AU! Yay! I am obsessed with Avenger AUs. It's going to be a surprise~ But it will absolutely be Blackfrost, because I SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS.**

**Also, for those of you following **_**Assembling Required**_**, I have not given up on it, but I've been working on this mostly.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	10. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! Just two more chapters, so I'll end on chapter 12! Which I hope you guys will like, because it is going to be totally awesome! **

**Maria, thanks! Also, I think you'll like the final chapter, 12, because it'll be super happy. I think I'll update Assembling Required when I finally get a new chapter out. I've been focusing on this more, and I am going to post another blackfrost fic when I'm done with Rebellion.**

**MistakenMagic, thanks. I keep thinking that I write them too OOC, because I am nothing like these awesome characters. Except for a little bit of Tony and Bruce. The sarcasm and the shyness. If this wasn't AU, Natasha would be getting pissed at Jane and try to kill her and Thor would be all "YOU SHALL NOT HURT MY MAIDEN." And shit has gone down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T-M] right now. For Language and Bad Romancing.**

* * *

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

It was Loki, stumbling around drunkenly. Tony had passed out on Pepper's chest and didn't have the energy to kick Loki out.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Natasha hissed, glancing at Clint, who was waving his hands wildly at Bruce.

"Tasha! You're here!" Loki held his arms out for a hug.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm partying, partying, yeah!" Loki sang.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Naaaat! What are you doing by that black pole?" Clint called out. His usually perfect vision was dulled by alcohol, mistaking Loki's tall and slender form for a pole.

"Clint, you're drunk." Natasha said.

"No, I'm drunk!" He exclaimed.

"Let's play a game I saw in a movie! It's called _Seven Minutes in Heaven_." Thor said, which everyone except Natasha agreed to.

Steve finished off his drink and placed the empty bottle in the middle. Spinning, it landed on Thor and Jane, which emitted groans from everyone.

"Remember, seven minutes, _only_ kissing or making out; nothing more. You can do that other stuff at home." Bruce shuddered.

Thor and Jane disappeared into the guest bedroom for seven minutes with everyone else leaning against the door, listening deeply, like creepers. Pepper had finally woken up Tony by now, but he still didn't noticed Loki, lurking by a plant.

They came out with Thor's hair all messed up and two buttons undone on his plaid shirt. Jane's lipstick was smeared around her mouth.

"Smile!" Tony snapped a photo of the two.

"What was that for?" Jane asked.

"_The Bugle_, Peter Parker, fourteen." Tony said, as if that explained everything. _The Bugle_ was the name of their school paper and Peter Parker was a photographer for them.

The bottle spun again and pointed to Natasha…and Loki, who had managed to join the circle. Her eyes widened in horror, but a deep feeling of desire burned in the pit of her stomach. Loki smirked at her, his green eyes seemed to be shining and he didn't look to be as drunk as when Natasha found him.

Clint was in the washroom, clearing his head after throwing up all over Steve's shirt, which meant he had to take it off and Jane, Pepper and Natasha were practically drooling over him.

Natasha and Loki sat down cross-legged on the bed after closing the door. Whispers showed that they were outside the door again.

"So." Natasha said.

"Yes?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to…? They're expecting us to." Natasha said, staring into his green orbs.

"Or we don't and say we did."

"That is soooo _Easy A_." Natasha groaned.

"Any better ideas?" Loki asked. Natasha's silence answered his question.

"Loki…I'm sorry." Natasha apologized. "For messing with you, for tempting you, for being so _fucking_ indecisive.

"And? Have you sorted your life out?"

"No, but I'm about to." Natasha leaned forward and smashed her lips against Loki's, who gladly complied. She could feel his tongue slowly coaxing its way into her mouth, decorated with her favourite strawberry lip gloss. Loki slowly eased Natasha back, her head resting on the soft pillows and Loki pressed against her. His slender, chilly fingers slowly, achingly slowly, ran up and down her smooth, milky skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Loki." Natasha moaned against his lips, twisting a hand in his hair.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Tony, taking a picture and Clint, looking horrified and shocked and angry tears were beginning to form. Natasha and Loki broke apart; Loki flipped himself across the bed.

"Nat…" Clint choked out.

"Clint, it's not what you think." Natasha reached out for him, but he pulled away.

"I think it's exactly how it is, you and Loki shoving your tongues down each other's throats." He blinked back tears and ran off.

"You two sure took this game seriously." Tony grinned, holding up his camera.

"Stark, get out." Loki growled, throwing a pillow, to which Tony slammed the door.

Natasha was close to tears. This was not how she wanted Clint to find out.

"Tasha? Are you okay?" Loki crawled closer to her.

"No! I'm not okay!" Big, fat tears made its way down Natasha's cheek.

"I know you're strong, Tasha, stay strong." Loki pulled her into his arms and leaned on her head, which was currently resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Not right now. I just need to be with you." Natasha tightened her embrace around Loki.

Outside, the group left the lounge and went to Tony's living room.

"I think we should just leave them alone for now." Steve said. The effects of alcohol had mostly wore off and everyone was thinking clearly again.

"_Not_ if they have sex." Tony glanced upstairs. The party had died down and everyone else had left.

"Don't be an ass, not right now." Jane said. "I think that's the furthest thing on their minds right now."

"Should we stay the night?" Thor asked.

"If you want." Tony shrugged. "Warning: awkward confrontations in the morning."

"Where's Clint?"

"I think he drove off. His car's gone." Pepper looked out the window.

"I guess we can wait until morning for him to cool off."

* * *

In the morning, Natasha woke up to Loki's sleeping face. He looked calm and serene. She shifted, careful not to wake Loki, but he stirred anyway.

"Sorry." Natasha blushed, realizing their position. Loki's arms were wrapped around her petite body, like a teddy bear and Natasha was curled up against him.

"Are you feeling better?" Loki asked.

"Just guilty." She sighed.

"You need to talk to him."

"I…"

"Natasha. Look at me." Loki looked deep into her eyes. "If you don't face it, they will forever be a part of you and they will never go away."

"You're right. Thanks, Loki." Natasha lifted her head and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"And we'll need to eat breakfast and go to school."

"I don't want to go downstairs." Natasha whined.

"Tasha, I _will_ make you go, even if I have to carry you myself." Loki looked dead-serious.

"Okay." Natasha held her arms out.

"We're still in Stark's house and your friends may still be downstairs."

"Fine. But you're going to have to carry me someday." Natasha smiled.

"Just not today. Now we have to go downstairs. You need to face your friends."

* * *

Everyone except for Tony was downstairs, eating breakfast that JARVIS had ordered.

"Is Tony still sleeping?" Bruce asked.

"He always is. I'll wake him up when it's time for school." Pepper said.

"You're a good girlfriend, Pep." Steve complimented.

"Where are Loki and Natasha?" Jane asked. Although no one said it, they were all thinking it.

"Morning guys." Natasha walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, brother!" Thor greeted, to which Loki pointedly ignored.

"About…last night…" Natasha started.

"Forget it. What happened…happened. We're your and Clint's friends and we won't choose sides. _You_ just need to talk to Clint." Jane said. Natasha gave her a look that seemed to say _Thank you_ and Jane smiled back. They were best friends, but Jane was right. Natasha had to do this alone. With Loki. He was caught in Natasha's spider-web of drama too.

"I'll go wake up Tony now. Coffee's on the counter, eat what you want." Pepper stood up and walked upstairs, her heels making the familiar clacking sound.

"Natasha? May I talk to you for a moment?" Thor asked, motioning to the living room.

"Sure, what's up?" Natasha took a bite of a donut.

"I hope you do not hurt my brother. I see the way he looks at you, and it's sincere. He trusts you, and that is a hard thing to earn. So please don't hurt him." Thor said.

"I won't, I promise. I…really like Loki and as soon as I sort my life out, we can…" Natasha trailed off. Would they begin dating? Butterflies appeared in her stomach appeared at the mere thought.

"Thank you, Natasha. Now I believe a plate of bacon is calling my name." Thor slipped out of the room.

"What did you talk to Thor about?" Loki whispered into Natasha's ear.

"Oh, just something." Natasha grinned.

Loki looked at her suspiciously, but dropped the subject.

"Okay, I'm skipping school today." Tony grumbled.

"Tony. _You_ chose to drink, and now you have to deal with it." Pepper glared.

"But Pepper…" Tony whined.

"If you go to school today, after school…" Pepper whispered into his ear.

"Okay then!" Tony brightened instantly. Pepper had definitely promised him something special.

"Now as soon as we finish eating, I'll get the limo for school." Tony announced.

"You want some tea, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Thanks, cap." Tony sat down.

* * *

Natasha did want to go on Loki's motorcycle, but Tony insisted on driving them with the limo. Loki, of course, went on his motorbike. They arrived shortly. Clint was nowhere to be seen. Not by his locker, not in the office or any of the classrooms. There would only one place he could be: his nest in the archery range.

It was in the basement, with high beams to sit on. Usually, Clint could be found up there, thinking or spying on people in the archery range.

"Clint? I know you're up there." Natasha called out. An arrow shot from up above, landing above her head. It had a note attached to it.

_Go away._ It said.

"I will not leave until you come down from there." Natasha crossed her arms. He knew she was stubborn and would stay there all day if she had to.

Climbing down, Clint went up to Natasha.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. I get that it was a game, but you could have just had a little kiss on the cheek, but no. You just had to go full on make-out!" Clint shouted.

"I don't deserve you." Natasha said softly.

"I really thought we had something. After Kate…I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry. I know I can't possibly make it up to you."

"No, you can't."

"Since this can't get any worse, I have a confession to make." Natasha took a deep breath. "You…weren't my…first kiss."

"That hurts, but you weren't mine either. But who was it?"

"Loki. You and I were dating then." Natasha said.

"So you cheated on me." Clint stared, his blue eyes cold.

"I tried to tell you. Twice. But I couldn't. You were so happy and…"

"I wouldn't have been as hurt. We've been together for a while, and my feelings for you have intensified since when we first met." Clint said. "I love you, Natasha."

"I did too, once upon a time. I'm sorry." Natasha began to walk away, but Clint grabbed onto her wrist.

"No." He tightened his grip.

"Clint, let go! You're hurting me!" Natasha cried. She could feel a hand-shaped bruise beginning to form.

"You still love me too. Admit it, Nat." Clint pulled her close. She could feel his hot breath.

"Not anymore. Now, let go!" Natasha tried to pull away.

To her surprise, Clint smashed his lips against hers. It was rough, unlike Loki, who was gentle and careful. The kiss felt almost out of desperation, like Clint knew it was over, but he just wanted to try and convince Natasha.

Widening her eyes, Natasha pushed Clint away.

"No! Clint, it's over!" Natasha yelled.

"Nat. Please." Clint's eyes were filled with sorrow. But he latched on to Natasha again. "It's because of that bastard, Loki, isn't it? He must have you under some spell or he's tricked you!"

"This isn't _Harry Potter_! I love Loki!" Natasha tugged on her arm, trying to pull away. Suddenly, a pale hand was on Clint's shoulder.

"Let her go." Loki growled.

"Stay out of this, Laufeyson." Clint glared.

"Natasha's broken up with you. Let. Her. Go."

"Clint! Please." Natasha begged, her eyes tearing from the pain. She usually had a high pain tolerance, but Clint was very strong. A crack broke Clint out of his trance.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have to go." Clint ran out, leaving Natasha and Loki.

"Natasha! Are you okay?" Loki rushed over to Natasha, who was whimpering and clutching her wrist in pain.

"My wrist…" Five finger-shaped red marks were on Natasha's wrist. "A bruise shouldn't hurt this much."

"Can you move it?" He asked.

"A little- Ow! I can, but it hurts so much." Natasha cried out.

"It may be broken; we need to go to the nurse's office or call an ambulance or get you to the hospital-mm." Loki was stopped by a soft kiss from Natasha. "What was that for?"

"You were babbling. It was giving me a bit of a headache." Natasha said.

"I should babble more often, but first, we need to get you to the nurse's office." Loki placed a hand on Natasha's back and led to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"A crack sounded and it hurts a lot." Natasha sat down on the cot. Nurse Joy glanced at Loki.

"It wasn't him." Natasha said.

An x-ray later, it was shown that Natasha's wrist was broken and had to be in a sling. Luckily, Nurse Joy was very well-trained and could do this all at the school. By the time they finished, it was already lunch.

"Thanks for staying with me." Natasha smiled.

"What are friends for?" Loki said.

"Only friends?"

"If you want to be something more…"

"You do _not_ know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Natasha grinned as she kissed Loki.

"I've been waiting to say that for a long time too." They finally broke apart.

"Anyway, I need to tell Jane that I can't be cheerleading for the next three weeks." Natasha said.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Natasha walked into the cafeteria. No one really noticed, but a few whispered about her cast and how she got it. She walked up to their table. Clint was there and avoided her eyes.

"Omigosh Nat! What happened to you?" Jane freaked out.

"Just an accident." Natasha said.

"Will you be okay?" Pepper went into protective mother mode.

"I'll be fine. Just three weeks of this and I'll be able to use my right hand again. But, unfortunately, I won't be able to be part of practice. I can only watch." Natasha sighed.

"You can advise until you get better. It's totally fine. Now, it is lunch. You have to eat now." Jane said.

"Um…" Natasha glanced back at Loki, who she had planned to eat lunch with.

"Loki can join us too." Jane smiled.

"Sure." Loki put their two trays down and helped Natasha sit.

"Loki, I'm kinda fragile right now, but I'm not disabled." Natasha smiled.

"As your boyfriend, it should be my duty to protect you." Loki grinned.

"Little redhead, I can't say I approve too much, but Loki, you better treat her right. She's like a sister to all of us." Tony said.

"I wouldn't dream of treating her any less than a queen."

"Good to hear it." Steve said.

"Ugh!" A frustrated groan came from Natasha's direction. "I can't…get…this…stupid udon on my chopsticks!"

"Your dominant hand is your right; of course you can't eat it correctly." Loki said.

"Help me?" Natasha looked up at Loki.

"Of course." Loki got the chopsticks from Natasha and fed her some udon, who ate it with a satisfied sound.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Tony said.

"Have we completely forgotten that fact that Natasha and Clint have just broken up?" Steve interrupted.

"We haven't, but you just _had_ to bring it up." Tony said. Clint was probably very uncomfortable right now.

"Natasha? Was Clint the one who…?" Jane whispered.

"It was an accident." She whispered back. Jane gasped.

"He went a little overboard, don't you think?"

"It's okay. I'm not dead or anything. It's hard for him too."

"Whatever you say."

The rest of the lunch was mostly talking about Natasha and Loki's new relationship, and the first football game against Valley High.

* * *

"Nat. I'm sorry." Clint came up to her after school. Loki wrapped an arm around Natasha protectively.

"Loki. It's okay. We're just going to talk. I'll meet you in the gym for watching practice." Natasha kissed his cheek.

"Fine." Loki walked off.

"I don't know what happened. I just…lost control." Clint said sadly.

"I know it hurts for you." Natasha said. "And I'm okay. Really."

"I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course. And you'll find someone else one day." Natasha patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Nat. I'll be in the archery range. Have fun."

Natasha found Loki in the gym, along with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"Girls! I have an announcement to make! Natasha's wrist is broken and she can't be on the squad until she's better. So…unfortunately, I have to choose a new co-captain." Jane announced.

"Oh whoever will it be?" Jessie smirked.

"What a bitch. You never liked her, did you?" Natasha whispered to Loki. They were currently sitting on the bleachers.

"Of course not. She was mostly just a ploy to make you attracted to me more." Loki grinned.

"Loki!" She playfully punched him.

"I'm kidding! You still love me anyway." Loki kissed Natasha.

"Unfortunately." Jane muttered under her breath.

"Jessie is the new co-captain, until Natasha is back." Jane said. Jessie's posse cheered and clapped, to which Jessie flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"It was only a matter of time before you realized _I_ was the obvious choice for co-captain." The blonde bitch said, causing Natasha to roll her eyes.

"I can't stand her."

"Jessie was insufferable. Spending time with her was torture." Loki agreed.

"Then why did you?"

"You were busy." Loki shrugged and grinned.

After practice and Natasha had finished assisting, she and Loki got up to leave.

"Ahem." Someone said.

"What do you want, Jessie?" Natasha glared.

"I just want to talk to you in private. About the cheerleading." She put on a fake smile.

"Whatever." Natasha said. "I'll be right back."

"You slut." Jessie snapped as soon as they were away from hearing distance of Loki.

"What?" Natasha was confused.

"I heard the rumours. First, you used Clint Barton to make your way to the popular table and then you go off with Loki Laufeyson."

"Oh please, you're just jealous. And like you aren't whoring your way around school." Natasha retorted.

"Jealous? No thank you. I'm co-captain now. And I'll stay co-captain forever."

"Natasha? Are you alright?" Loki appeared by his girlfriend's side.

"Loki! How are you?" Jessie flashed a smile.

"About to go on a date with Natasha, so if you'll stop harassing her, we'll be going now." He snaked him arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her closer.

At their closeness, Jessie's smiled faded. "Oh, it was just a friendly chat. Have a nice time!"

"Oh, we will." Natasha smirked, walking away.

"Now, about that nice time we're going to have…" Loki said.

"We can hang out at my house. My mom isn't back so…" Natasha raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Your house it is." Loki grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happiness! The drama has mostly ended. The next chapter will probably be shorter, but this makes up for it, I hope! Also, I've never broken anything, luckily, so I have no idea what breaking your wrist is like. Also, for those of you who don't know, a cot is like a camp bed or a hospital bed.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	11. Surprises

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: This is the sweetest chapter ever! One more chapter and it's ending. Aw. But I hope you'll enjoy my new story, when I post it, just as much as this one, if not more!**

**Hecobiza, that was actually a random moment I decided to add in there. It was totally unplanned, but it turned out okay. Thanks!**

**Maria, yes, Clint just lost it, but Nat forgives him. Thanks and I hope you'll read my new stories. I have so many ideas! Here's the next chapter, mostly Loki and Natasha-centric right now.**

** , I am so glad someone caught that! Just wanted to see how many fellow Starkid fans out there! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**Surprises**

Loki drove up to Natasha's house on his motorbike. They went inside and sat down on the couch.

"I've been meaning to ask you ever since I went to your house the first time? Thomas William? Really?" Natasha asked, getting a bowl of popcorn ready.

"Mother was obsessed with this British actor named Tom Hiddleston. Odin chose my first name and mother chose my middle name." Loki explained.

"Why do you call your mom mother, but your dad Odin?"

Loki stiffened. "Mother…cared for me. She's the only one who still cares for me. Odin didn't."

"And I don't count?" Natasha faked upset.

"I don't know, do you care for me?" Loki smirked.

"Let's find out." Natasha leaned in. Loki smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in, but at the last minute, Natasha stood up suddenly, leaving him to face plant on Natasha's couch.

"Loki'd!" Natasha grinned, waggling her tongue.

"Tricking the trickster? I'll get you for that." Loki stood up from the couch, slowly walking towards Natasha, who was backing away. She ran into the kitchen, looking for a place to hide. Unfortunately, she was cornered and Loki held her tightly in his arms, but careful not to crush against her cast. "I wonder if you're ticklish, dear…"

"No! Anything but that!" Her eyes widened.

"Too late, Tasha." Loki pressed two fingers to her side and she shrieked in laughter.

"Loki! Stop!" Natasha cried, breathless.

"Surrender now?" He smirked.

"Ye- no." In his moment of triumph, he had loosened his hold around Natasha and she took this as her chance. She dug two fingers in _his_ side.

"Ehehehe!" Loki laughed.

"You have the cutest laugh." Natasha smiled at him.

"You have the sweetest smile." Loki recomposed himself.

"And you are the best kisser." She leaned in and actually pressed her lips to her boyfriend's.

"Mmm." Loki grinned against her lips.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The popcorn was ready and Natasha pulled away to open the microwave. The popcorn smelled so good and the couple went to sit down on the couch to eat. Natasha popped in _Crazy, Stupid Love_.

"I am definitely taking you out someday. Maybe to my apartment." Loki said randomly.

"I would love to see how you've decorated." Natasha leaned against his shoulder.

"You'll find it decorated with fine tastes, thank you very much."

Halfway through the movie, Natasha decided to switch sitting positions and lie down, her head in Loki's lap.

"And do _not_ poke me." Natasha said.

"Don't turn around." Loki said.

"Why do you usually sit with yours legs apart?" She asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's kinda…suggestive and distracting."

"I've always sat like that." Loki shrugged. "I'm not going to stop now."

"I'll let you be." Natasha said. Loki absentmindedly started stroking her fire red hair.

They finished the movie and Natasha sat up.

"You have the most beautiful shade of green eyes I've ever seen." She noted.

"Your eyes are as blue as the ocean." He complimented.

"And your lips are so soft…"

Their lips smashed together again, full of desire. Loki's tongue tasted her mouth, exploring, taking in the familiar taste of popcorn. Natasha's hand came up to twist in his hair and Loki's hand reached around to feel her cheek, warm and flushed met cold and long digits.

_Ring!_

Natasha pulled back to answer the phone. Who could be calling?

_Jane._

"Hello?" Natasha greeted.

"Nat! How are you!" Loki could hear Jane's chirpy voice through the phone.

"Fine, just…hanging with Loki." Natasha looked over at him and licked her lips seductively, tasting Loki's saliva. He bit his lip and mouthed "_Hang up"_, wanting to continue their interrupted activity.

"Little redhead! We're coming over with food." Tony called into the phone.

"Wait, what?"

"I don't care if you were in the middle of a make-out with tall, dark and handsome. I've got shawarma and everyone's coming over." Tony said.

"Stark! Do _not_ come over!" Natasha yelled.

"Too late." Tony hung up.

"What did Stark want?" Loki asked. He still referred to her friends by their last names.

"He's bringing food and friends." Natasha sighed.

"We can lock him out." Loki suggested.

"I don't need Thor or Steve breaking my door down. We can finish this later, okay?" She trailed a hand down Loki's leather jacket collar.

"Fine." Loki pouted, which was absolutely so cute to Natasha.

The doorbell rang and Natasha rushed to get it. All her friends were there, with Tony, Thor and Steve holding large bags of take-out.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Tony grinned.

"Yes, you were." Loki's lips were smeared with Natasha's shiny lip gloss.

"Sorry." Jane whispered to Natasha.

"Tony insisted on bringing you food because of your wrist." Pepper smiled.

"I'm not disabled. I made popcorn with one hand." Natasha protested.

"You just dump it in a bowl and put it in a microwave. No real action required." Loki said.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Tony shoved his way in, placing the shawarma on the table.

Everyone tried to sit down, but there were not enough seats. Natasha decided to sit on Loki's lap, Pepper on Tony and Jane with Thor.

"This is so awkward for us bachelors." Bruce said.

"Then you need to get girlfriends." Tony said.

"Steve, I thought you liked Peggy?" Jane asked.

"I do…but I don't know if she likes me back." Steve blushed.

"Steve, you're captain of the football team. And you're afraid of asking a girl out?" Tony looked shocked.

"He _is_ afraid of women's lingerie." Natasha pointed out.

"Steve, I definitely need to teach you how to romance a woman." Tony smirked, to which Steve blushed even more.

"What about that girl in Science? Britney?" Natasha suggested.

"Betty." Bruce said quietly.

"Right, Betty. You two would be perfect together." Tony grinned.

They spent most of the night eating shawarma, drinking soda, no alcohol this time, and just chatting. It was finally midnight when Thor first yawned.

"I think I'll have to turn in, my friends. Thank you, Natasha, for letting us into your home." Thor smiled and left, Jane following him. Clint nodded briefly and left, along with the rest of them, except for Loki.

"Are you going to stay?" Natasha asked.

"As much as I would love to, I have to get back. Another day, Tasha." Loki said sadly.

"But Loki…" She whined.

"I'm sorry. A kiss for the road?"

"Always." Natasha pressed her lips to his softly and pulled apart after a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have a surprise." Loki left.

Natasha went upstairs to shower and go to bed carefully, without hurting her wrist or getting her cast too wet.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing. Her digital clock flashed 11. Had she really been that tired?

"Coming!" Natasha got out of bed and ran downstairs, not bothering to comb her wild locks or put a bathrobe on, leaving her in a flimsy tank top and thin pants. The cold, morning air greeted her, and so did Loki, with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm back." Loki smiled and stepped in.

"Thanks for the flowers." Natasha kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

"Did I wake you up?" He looked her up and down, taking in her pajamas.

"Kinda. But it's 11 on a Sunday. I should be getting up soon anyway." She shrugged. "So is this your surprise? Flowers?"

"Not just flowers. I have an entire day planned." Loki grinned.

"I can't wait. But I need to brush my teeth and make myself presentable. Help yourself to food, TV, whatever. This could take a while." Natasha walked upstairs, aware of Loki watching her with every step.

An hour later, Natasha came downstairs dressed in a big white blazer with a dark purple shirt peeking out from the top and dark jeans with the slightest hint of mascara and of course, her signature lip gloss.

"Nat, you look beautiful." Loki smiled.

"That hour wasn't for nothing." Natasha grinned. "So where are we going first?"

"It's a surprise."

"It's something I can do with this thing on, right?" Natasha pointed at her cast.

"I've taken your cast into consideration. Now, shall we?" Loki held the door open.

"Let's go."

Natasha carefully climbed onto Loki's motorbike and wrapped her free arm around him and leaned against his back, feeling his warmth. Loki placed their helmets on.

"Hold on tight."

A few swerves, intersections and turns later, they finally reached their destination. A small playground with a large field of grass and a small hill.

"The park?" Natasha inquired.

"Of course. I am quite the romantic." Loki grinned. He took a picnic basket out of the small trunk compartment of his bike and led Natasha to the hill. A few children were playing and their parents watching.

Loki took a red and white checkered blanket out and laid it on the grass. He took two plates and placed ham and cheese sandwiches out. Two juice boxes were added next to the plates, along with more fresh flowers in a vase.

"That is a very large basket." Natasha noted. She tried peering inside, but Loki slammed the top shut.

"More surprises inside, not ready to be revealed." Loki said.

"I've never had a picnic date before."

"Then I'm glad to make this all the more memorable."

They ate slowly, watching the children and the cars go by. Finally finishing the main meal, it was already 1. Loki took the dessert out, which were chocolate chip cookies.

Natasha slowly bit into one, the gooey chocolate oozing into her mouth and the cookie soft and chewy.

"These are so good. Where'd you buy them?" Natasha asked.

"Buy? Oh no. I made these." Loki smiled.

"You are the world's best _everything_." Natasha hugged him. "And best of all, you are mine."

"And _you_ are _mine_." Loki smiled.

They finished the cookies and lay down, watching the clouds and telling stories with their shapes. After a while, Loki cleaned up and joined Natasha on the playground. Only a small amount of children remained.

"Excuse me." A small voice asked. Loki and Natasha were sitting at the top of the slides.

"Oh, did you want to slide down?" Natasha asked.

"Nope." The voice belonged to a little girl who looked to be about six or seven. She had olive skin and dark, curly hair. "What happened to your arm?"

"I broke it." Natasha said.

"How?" She asked.

"It was an accident at school."

"I hope you get better soon!" The little girl smiled, showing a missing tooth, and ran off to her mother.

"That was cute." Natasha turned back around.

"Do you like children?" Loki asked.

"Sure." Natasha shrugged.

"Do you think that we would ever have children…together?"

"It's far, but…maybe."

Loki smiled and kissed Natasha. Soon, it became dark and they were the only two in the park.

"Are we heading back now?" Natasha asked.

"Nope." Loki shook his head and led her back to his motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The night is still young." He said as they drove off. They reached a tall apartment building.

"Is this your place?" Natasha asked.

"What do you think, Tasha?" The doorman nodded to Loki as they went inside. The elevator took them to the 50 floor, which was the very top.

Loki unlocked his door and Natasha was greeted to lots of modern furniture, made up of silvers, golds and greens.

"This is amazing." Natasha looked in awe.

"Now, you can explore for a while. I will be preparing our dinner." Loki smiled as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Natasha suggested.

"No. I will handle it." Loki waved her away.

"If you say so." Natasha shrugged off her jacket and began to walk around. Loki had a flat-screen TV with a curved sofa, perfect for cuddling, overlooking the city. Bright lights flooded the outside, but the busy traffic could barely be heard, as they were high up. His bedroom was decorated with more green and silver. Loki's bed felt comforting and inviting, his mattress practically engulfing Natasha. There was a wall of bookshelves filled with titles ranging from Shakespeare to Harry Potter. Loki's washroom had a Jacuzzi tub; Natasha couldn't wait to spend time here. Walking out to the balcony, there were two simple lawn chairs and two plants in the corner. A small table sat between the chairs. The smell of steak invited Natasha back to the kitchen.

Loki was almost done with the meal, just finishing the final touches when Natasha popped her head in.

"It smells really good, Loki." She grinned.

"I'm almost done, go wait in the living room." He shooed her away.

Natasha sat down on the white sofa, with gold cushions with a silver lining. She would love to live here with Loki. After patiently waiting, Natasha finally couldn't resist and went into the dining room, where Loki was lighting the last candle.

It was beautiful. Three candles were set in the middle, the lights dimmed to a soft glow, and piano music playing in the background. Two plates of steak, vegetables and gravy sat across at opposite ends of the dining table. Two glasses of red wine accompanied the food, along with the proper utensils.

"Loki…" Natasha breathed.

He had changed into dark trousers and a white, button-down shirt with a black tie. Loki looked so handsome.

"Sit, Tasha." He said, pulling out her chair for her.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Natasha could hardly believe it.

"You're welcome." Loki smiled, cutting into his steak.

They ate, with Natasha mostly marvelling about the meal and Loki blushing from all the compliments. Natasha sipped her wine; it was bitter, reminding her of the first time she had drank with Loki. After eating, Loki brought out two plates of chocolate covered strawberries to eat on the balcony.

"Thank you." Natasha smiled, repeating for the millionth time.

"I know how to treat a lady." She could detect a faint blush forming on Loki's cheeks.

They both ate the strawberries, polishing them off in record time.

"One more thing." Loki said. An airplane flew by, its sound surprisingly calming to Natasha.

"The airplanes. It sounds very calming and relaxing to me." Loki explained.

"I see why you would feel that way." A cold breeze swept past, causing goose bumps on Natasha's skin.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Loki asked.

"Do _you_ want to?" Natasha asked back.

"If you want to." He stood up, along with her. As soon as they got inside, Natasha ran towards Loki's bed.

"Nat. No outside clothes." Loki said. He had a rule about wearing his dirty outside clothes on his bed.

"Fine." She shrugged as Loki went to put the dishes away. When he came back, Natasha had already snuggled into bed. He was about to tell her about his rule, when he saw the shirt and jeans on his floor. Sighing, he picked them up and placed them in a neat pile on his small seating area at the end of his bed.

"Loki? Do you sleep naked?" Her eyes flashed open, all traces of makeup gone.

Loki blushed. "Er…sometimes."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Natasha grinned.

Loki sighed. Carefully, he stripped off all of his clothing, except for his boxers.

"Goodnight, Natasha." He crawled into bed, kissing the top of her head.

"Night, Loki." She snuggled up against him, her back pressing into him, causing a tightness to form in his underpants. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Natasha had already fallen fast asleep and didn't notice.

"I love you." Loki mumbled into her hair, before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter...will be full of blackfrost! It's more in the future...It may be short, but I hope this chapter would make up for it!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	12. No One Needs to Say Goodbye

**Rebellion**

**Author's Note: And so we end Rebellion. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I totally did! Don't be sad. I have so much more blackfrost coming up. Maybe a blackfrost piratevengers...? Hopefully this wasn't too OOC.**

**oliviathecf, no one said you were hating. Just saying. And thanks!**

**Maria, your question has been answered in this chapter. I am all for stony, but the alternative is good too. And Clint's got a friend-possibly-more friend. And I ship blackfrost so bad.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel's.**

**Rated [T] for now.**

* * *

**No One Needs to Say Goodbye**

Fast forward one year, where Loki and Natasha were now in grade 11. Natasha's mother was back for her work trip and was shocked to see her daughter with a cast. Natasha had simply said it was a gymnastics accident. It was fine, until Mrs. Romanoff pointed out three simple words in beautiful green calligraphy.

_I love you_. It said.

"Mom, I have a boyfriend. His name is Loki." Natasha had said. Her mother had nodded proudly and went upstairs.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice asked Natasha. She turned around to see a girl with golden yellow hair and bright, blue eyes holding a stack of paper.

"Can I help you?" Natasha asked.

"Hi, I'm Bobbi Morse. Do you know where the archery range is?" Bobbie asked.

"Natasha Romanoff. And yes, I do. It's down the hall, take a left, across the right, take the stairs, turn a right and there you go." She asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you actually take me there?"

"Sure, I've got time." Natasha checked her watch. She could still be back in time to meet Loki.

"Thanks. I'm in twelfth grade. Pretty late to be starting new, but my parents just _had_ to move me here." Bobbi sighed.

"Oh, cool. I moved here when I was fifteen, so it's not so bad. The people here are really nice."

"I hope so. It's hard making new friends."

"Tell me about it." An idea popped into Natasha's head. Clint would be there, practicing his archery. Maybe he and Bobbi could meet…

"Clint?" Natasha called out as they reached the archery range.

"Nat?" He turned around.

"I have a new recruit for you." Bobbi stepped forward. Clint's face lit up. He hadn't looked at anyone like that ever since last year, when he met Natasha.

"Hi, Bobbi Morse. Is it too late to join?" She asked.

"N-no, not at all." Clint stuttered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Natasha whispered, waving goodbye.

"Thanks, Natasha!" Bobbi called out.

* * *

Natasha snuck up stealthily behind Loki, who was getting something out of his locker. She wrapped her arms around him and tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki grinned, turning around.

"But you figured I'd come."

"Of course."

"So today, are you taking me to your house? Not the apartment."

"Yes. Mother and Grandma have been requesting your presence ever since they found out about us." Loki sighed.

"I like your family."

"You are talking about the people who raised me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, silly. Now, we have to get to class. Oh, guess what? I played matchmaker today~" Natasha couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"To who?" Their friends were all dating someone.

"Clint and a new girl who's also into archery."

"Well, congratulations to Barton." Loki still called them all by their last names; it was a habit he couldn't break.

"How long have you lived here, and you still talk like Shakespeare in the park?" Natasha asked.

"I was born this way." Loki shrugged.

"I'll see you later, Loki." Natasha kissed him quickly on the lips before going to her first class of the day.

* * *

At lunch, almost everyone was there, except for Clint. Bruce was talking to his girlfriend, Betty Ross, who he finally worked up the courage to ask. She was smart, just like him and could calm down one of his rare angry moments. Steve was with Peggy Carter, a brave girl who wore red lipstick a lot. Tony played matchmaker for that relationship.

"Where's Clint?" Natasha asked, sitting down next to Loki.

"Hey, guys." The man in question appeared, now with a Bobbi Morse by his side.

"Who's the arm candy?" Tony asked, peering through his sunglasses.

"Bobbi Morse." Bobbi said. A round of hellos was exchanged and another was added to their table of friends.

"Congratulations, Clint." Natasha whispered.

"Thanks, Nat." Clint smiled.

* * *

After school, Loki and Natasha drove up to the Odinson Household. Extracting the key from under the mat, Loki unlocked the door and was greeted with his mother embracing the two.

"Loki! Natasha! You made it!" Frigga smiled brightly.

"Hi, Mrs. Odinson." Natasha said.

"Hello, mother." Loki said.

"Call me Frigga. We're almost family." She winked, to which Natasha blushed.

"Mother! Don't embarrass me." He whispered. "I'm going to take Natasha upstairs now."

"Be responsible." Frigga grinned as she went to the living room.

Loki and Natasha both flushed a deep red. They reached Loki's room, which was very different from his apartment. It was covered in random posters with a desk sitting in the corner. Loki's bed was covered in a dark blue and clothes littered the floor from his last visit. Natasha sat down at the end of his bed and curled a finger, inviting Loki to join her.

"In my childhood bed, really?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"But I've missed you…" Natasha stuck out her bottom lip.

"What part?" Loki smirked, sitting down next to her.

"You're such a tease." Natasha slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "All of you, of course."

They both leaned in and fell back on the bed. They hadn't done it yet and they certainly weren't going to on Loki's childhood bed. Finally, a knock on the door diverted their attention and they quickly pulled apart. Not a second later, Frigga came in.

"Do you want a snack or anything?" She asked.

"Pudding?" Loki's eyes shined. When he was little, every day after school, he would have two cups of pudding with his mother and Thor.

"Yes, my dear boy. Just like we used to." Frigga smiled calmly.

Instantly, the sixteen year-old Loki had reverted to a six year-old Loki, who had pudding with his mom every day. Tightly grasping Natasha's arm, he dragged her downstairs and into the kitchen. There were cups of pudding laid out, chocolate, the entire family's favourite.

They both ate in silence, with tears appearing at the corners of Loki's eyes once or twice as he ate pudding with his mother and girlfriend.

"Frigga!" A familiar voice called.

"I'll go get her." She excused herself.

"Thank you, mother." Loki said, before she was all the way upstairs.

"Anything for you, son." Mrs. Odinson nodded.

Loki bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from tearing up.

"See? People do care." Natasha placed her hand atop his.

"Y-yes. I know." He choked a bit.

"It's okay, let it out."

"I'm okay." Loki's eyes were dry again.

Gertrude came down the stairs, took one look at Loki and Natasha and shrieked, "I knew it!" Natasha's hand was still on Loki's.

"Yes, grandmother, you were right. We are perfect for each other, even if it sounds clichéd." Loki said, kissing Natasha's cheek.

"Gertrude's never wrong." She cackled.

Frigga went inside to start dinner; Thor was going to be at Jane's house, so it would just be Frigga, Natasha, Loki and Gertrude. Odin was always away.

The dinner was light-hearted, with a few laughs and Loki joining into the conversation more. At the end of the night, Loki went to take Natasha home. But before she left, Gertrude pulled her aside.

"Take care of him." Gertrude smiled.

"Always." Natasha smiled back, walked towards to motorbike.

"Loki, I love you."

"I love you too, Tasha."

They kissed deeply, putting all their feelings into it. It was a great way to end the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sad to end this, but there will be more to come! I really hope you guys liked this!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
